The Return of Old Enemies and Maybe New Love
by lexibomb
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been enemies since kindergarten. Kagome's twin sister Kikyo has loved Inuyasha since forever. 12 years later, can Inuyasha and Kagome find it in themselves to be friends? And what about Kikyo? Hmm? Chapter 9 up!
1. Kindergarten and a look into the future

"Okay class, after lunch it's recess." Said Mrs. Soatome, the kindergarten teacher.

The small children scurried past her and headed to lunch. Others went straight to recess.

A small girl with raven black hair pulled up into a long ponytail grabbed her lunchbox and went back to the classroom. Her small green dress danced along the air as she walked. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She had lived in Kyoto, Japan as long as she could remember. But since she had started kindergarten, things got bad and went to worse. A bully emerged, but only seemed to pick on her. But she always seemed to find a way to ignore him.

Kagome opened her lunchbox and let out a small scream of terror. She slammed her fist on the table and stood. One word left her mouth. "Inuyasha."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha laughed as he headed to the playground. His small puppy ears twitched with joy and his long silver hair floated through the wind. He smiled widely, his small fangs showing clearly for the class to see. He wore a small red tee shirt and baggy black jeans to match. He was a hanyou or a half demon. And to everyone in his class, he seemed to have the coolest features. To most girls he was the heartthrob of Mrs. Soatome's class. But it also seemed as if he had his eyes set on only one girl.

Since he had started kindergarten, he was always picking on Kagome Higurashi. Nobody knew why. He had every girl in kindergarten on him, but Kagome was really the only one he'd even look twice at.

Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku ran up beside him. He was about the same height as Inuyasha. He had short brown hair that was always tied back in a small ponytail. Miroku wore a purple shirt and baggy black pants like Inuyasha's. He smiled, "I'm done watching Sango eat lunch. It seems one of her friends is quite angry though.

This brought a smile upon Inuyasha's face as he mumbled one word. "Kagome."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome turned the corner sharply, her long black ponytail whipping through the air. Her friend Sango followed quickly. Sango was her best friend. She was there whenever Kagome needed her. Her long brown hair was down and tied back nicely. She wore a black and pink dress with black boots. She and Kagome were alike in many ways, except most boys were scared of her.

"Kagome calm down. I don't think any body wants to die today." Sango called worriedly. She was carrying Kagome's lunchbox in her hands as she chased after her.

Kagome ignored the comment and continued on her way. She was angry and anybody who stood in her way was in for serious pain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood by the slides with his best friend, Miroku across from him.

"Oh yeah, man. And she didn't even notice I put worms in her lunchbox. Just wait until she goes to lunch." He said cockily.

"Yeah, and then Sango will be begging me to save her best friend. Then when I succeed, she'll have nothing but gratitude for me." Miroku added.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You know Miroku, I have no idea, what you just said, but I bet it fits into the plan perfectly." He said patting his friend on the shoulder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"INUYASHA!" came a small feminine voice. Loud footsteps were heard from throughout the playground. Inuyasha smiled and rubbed his hands together in a fiendish way. "So it begins." He mumbled.

"YOU! YOU! YOU IDIOT!" yelled Kagome. She raised a hand and struck him across the face. Inuyasha screeched quietly and rubbed the sore mark on his cheek.

"I see you found my surprise, Kagome." He said smiling. Kagome scowled and clenched her fists. She held a hand behind her back. Sango placed Kagome's lunchbox in her hand and backed away.

"Yeah. I found it. But you can keep it!" she yelled as she opened the box and poured it over Inuyasha's long silver hair. The long dirty worms fell onto his head and some onto the ground. All the children on the playground gathered around and laughed at the scene.

Inuyasha looked around at the kids laughing and his anger grew higher and higher. Kagome smirked and began walking away. She turned back around and waved.

"Enjoy." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. The laughs only grew louder. And that pushed the small hanyou to the edge. He pounced onto Kagome's back and brought her to the ground. He turned her over and swiped at her right cheek, leaving a deep gash. Kagome screamed as the blood flowed down her face. She shoved her knee into Inuyasha's rib cage and pushed him off. But Inuyasha would not give up. He was coming back for more. Miroku grabbed his arms and pulled him back onto the ground. He sat on him and looked to Sango.

"Get her out of here." He yelled. Sango nodded and helped Kagome back into the classroom.

"You're gonna be ok, Kagome. It's just a cut." Sango cooed to her best friend, who was in tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later on that day….

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with you?" Mrs. Soatome questioned. Inuyasha looked down at the ground and back at Kagome. Kagome looked at him and scowled. The now purplish- blue wound on her face showing clearly. Inuyasha looked back at the teacher, a guilty look now on his face.

"Your brother is on his way to come and get you." She said as there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it, only to see an older looking version of Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked in a confused tone. Sesshomaru shook his head and took his little brother by the hand.

"Inuyasha has been playing a lot of jokes lately. Today he hit one of his female classmates. I'm becoming worried about his behavior." Mrs. Soatome explained.

Sesshomaru shrugged and said in an emotionless tone, "It doesn't matter. We are moving. So, Inuyasha will no longer be a problem." He said, walking out the door with Inuyasha next to him. Kagome watched as her kindergarten bully left. This time for good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Kikyo all walked home from school together that day.

"I'm sorry about what Inuyasha did to you, Kagome." Miroku said. Kagome nodded.

"It's ok, Miroku. It wasn't your fault."

"Will your scar ever go away?" Sango asked a hint of worry in her voice. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"That's too bad. Everyone knows I'm the pretty twin anyways, Kagome." Kikyo teased.

Kikyo was Kagome's twin sister. She was older by three minutes so she always made it seem like she was better than Kagome. Even though, pretty much everyone in kindergarten hated her. Except for her stupid air headed crew, which consisted of, Rina and Rika. Two other "less fortunate and far less pretty twins." As Kikyo would put it.

Kikyo and Kagome were twins but had completely different personalities. Kikyo was obsessed with Inuyasha. Kagome could care less about him. Even though they dressed alike they wore different colors, so it was easier to tell them apart. Kagome wore green and Kikyo wore red.

Kagome scowled at her sister and walked towards her. They stood face to face. Kikyo smiled cockily.

"What, Kagome? You know it's true. Even mom thinks I'm prettier than you. So does Ji-chan."

"You really think so, Kikyo? Why is it you beg for Inuyasha's attention, but he always ends up giving it to me?" Kagome responded.

"Sure he gives you his attention. But if it was me he had given it to, I wouldn't have gotten slapped in the face." Kikyo shot back. Kagome scowled.

"You are so right. If he had given you his attention, you probably would've gotten run over. Sort of like this." Kagome said, pushing Kikyo down into the street as a truck came. Sango and Miroku gasped and ran over. Each of them grabbed one of Kikyo's arms and pulled out of the street right before the truck was about to run her over.

Kagome stood and watched with amusement in her eyes. She turned around and walked the rest of the way to her house. She lived on a shrine with her mother, grandfather, and baby brother.

She ran quickly up the stairs of the shrine and into the main house. She took her shoes off and entered the house.

"I'm home!" she called out to everyone.

"Lunch is on the table girls." Called Mrs. Higurashi.

"It's just Kagome mom." Kagome said, sitting down at the table and taking a bite of her lunch. Her mother walked in and looked around.

"Where's your sister, Kagome?" she asked. Just as Kagome was about to answer, the door opened and in walked Kikyo.

"Mommy. Kagome pushed me into the street and almost got me run over by a car." She whined. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at her mother who was scowling down at her.

"Is this true, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome shook her head.

"She tripped and fell, Mom. You know how clumsy she is. Remember the time she tripped and fell into the boy's bathroom?" Kagome responded. She slid out of her chair and headed upstairs. Kikyo followed her and entered their room. They both changed into their pajamas. Kikyo climbed onto the top bunk and Kagome onto the bottom.

"You're gonna get what's coming, Kagome. Just wait and see." Kikyo whispered down to her.

"Sure. Goodnight Kikyo." Kagome mumbled back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

12 years later….

Kagome tapped her pencil on her desk as she stared at nothing in particular. Her long black her dangled down the sides of her face, and down her back. She wore a green tank top and light blue jean capri's. Her green flip flops matched her shirt and her toenail polish.

The door opened and someone walked in. It was a boy. A tall boy with long silver hair. The boy had on a large red tee shirt and baggy blue jeans. His shoes looked brand new. They were white and beamed in the light. The boy made his way to the instructor's desk.

He handed a small paper to the teacher. The short bald man nodded and pointed to a desk on the left of Kagome.

"Take a seat next to Higurashi. Higurashi raise your hand to let the new student know where to sit. Higurashi. Higurashi!"

Kagome snapped out of her trance and looked at the teacher. "Yes Mr. Hanata?" she asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

The teacher pointed to Kagome and Inuyasha made his way over to the seat next to her. He locked his eyes onto Kagome and stared. Kagome also looked at him through the corner of her eye. Every time she looked away and then back, he still had his eyes on her. This irritated her, so she had no choice but to tell him off.

"You know, I heard that if you take a picture, it might last longer." She whispered nodding her head.

Inuyasha scowled. "You just look familiar. That's all. It's like I've seen you before." He whispered back.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I get that a lot."

The teacher made his way to the front of the classroom. "Class…We have a new student. Why don't you come and tell us a bit about yourself?" the teacher suggested.

Inuyasha sighed and stood from his seat. He made his way to the front of the room and cleared his throat. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and said, "My name is Takahashi Inuyasha. I used to live in Kyoto when I was little. I moved when I was about 5. But now, I'm back to stay." He said with a smirk, making his way back to his seat. Kagome kept her eyes on him the whole time.

_'Inuyasha?'_ she thought.

That's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy. Might I add that this is my first story so please R&R. sighs Flames if you must.


	2. You're Him!

The bell rang and class was over. Kagome quickly tried to scurry past Inuyasha, but was cornered by her teacher.

"Higurashi." He said. "Since you and Takahashi seem to get along so well, I want you to be his guide around the school."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What? I…we…what are you talking about? We don't get along. We don't even know each other." She whined.

The teacher shook his head. "It seemed like it. The way you two were whispering back and forth to one another and staring. It made me want you two to get to know each other a little better."

Kagome stomped her foot on the ground. "Fine. C'mon then." She mumbled, signaling for Inuyasha to follow. "Let me see your schedule, that way I can show you where all of your classes are."

Inuyasha dug around his pants pocket and pulled out a small square piece of paper. He handed it to Kagome and she looked it over.

"Ironically and unfortunately, you have every class with me." She said.

Inuyasha smiled. "At least you don't have to show me where my classes are. I can just follow you all day."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whoopedy doo for me." She said sarcastically. This brought a questioning look onto Inuyasha's face. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and turned her around.

"Why are you so rude to me Higurashi?" he asked. Kagome scowled and yanked her hand away.

"The name's Kagome and it's none of your business Takahashi. Or Inuyasha, whatever you want to be called." She responded in a provoked tone. Inuyasha growled quietly. He soon calmed down and took a good look at the girl in front of him.

_'Her face...'_ he thought to himself. _'What is that on her left cheek?'_ Inuyasha lifted his thumb and stroked the mark on her cheek. Kagome pulled away and stepped back.

"What's that mark on your face, Kagome?" he asked curiously.

Kagome placed a hand over her right cheek and shook her head.

"It's nothing and also none of your business. Let's just get to class before we're late, Inuyasha." She said, turning around and making her way to their next class. Inuyasha followed behind her, the question still ringing in his mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once at their next class, Kagome took a seat in her normal desk. Inuyasha took a seat next to her, noticing the loud sigh of annoyance she let out. He sighed back just to irritate her more.

Kikyo and her band of hoes walked through the door, gossiping as usual about Kagome.

"And this morning, she chose the ugliest color ever. She chose green. How gross is that? She is such a loser." Kikyo said loudly. She looked over to Kagome and smiled.

"I love what you're wearing, Kagome. Even if it does make you look like a pile of seaweed." Kikyo gloated, her friends erupting in their ugly hyena laughter.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thanks Kikyo. I love what you're wearing too. Even if it does make you look like a two dollar hooker." This made Inuyasha burst out in laughter this time. Kikyo shot a glance at him and smiled.

"You look very familiar. Do we know each other?" she asked, walking slowly towards Inuyasha's desk. Kagome stuck her foot out causing Kikyo to fall face first onto the ground.

"Unless he's already slept with you Kikyo, I don't think he does." Kagome answered for Inuyasha. Kikyo stood back up with the help of her knit wit friends. She held her nose, which was now bleeding and began walking away. Rika looked back and scowled.

"Oh my gosh, Kikyo. Your sister is totally the evil twin." She said loudly so that Kagome could hear.

Inuyasha tapped Kagome on her shoulder. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That was my twin sister, Kikyo. She's totally evil and slutty. Don't let her appearance fool you. She'll give you HIV if you shake her hand. Just stay away from her." Kagome explained. Inuyasha nodded and looked back at Kikyo, who looked at him and smiled, the blood on her nose running into her mouth, causing her to freak out.

"Will do." He assured.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After class was over, it was lunch time. Kagome made her way to the cafeteria. Inuyasha followed after her.

"You can sit with me and my friends if you want to, Inuyasha. They're pretty cool." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha nodded.

"Alright, but I have a question, Kagome."

"Sure. Shoot."

"You told me to stay away from your sister. But how do I tell you two apart from each other?"

Kagome looked up at him. "Well, I wear green and Kikyo wears red. Sometimes she tries to trick everyone into thinking she's me by wearing my clothes. But she's much more pale and taller. She's sort of a freak if you ask me. But for some reason all the boys are attracted to her."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I seriously doubt it."

Kagome laughed and looked around the cafeteria for her friends. She couldn't seem to point them out until…

"PERVERT!" came a very loud voice, followed by the sound of someone getting slapped.

"There they are." Kagome said, walking over to a table and sitting down. Inuyasha sat next to her and watched as a girl with long brown hair, wearing a pink tube top and a short black skirt held a tray of food over a boy with short brown hair, wearing a purple tee shirt and baggy black shorts.

"Sango, darling. Calm down. It was a fairly common accident." Cried the boy.

"Yeah. A fairly common accident that only happens with you!" the girl growled, swinging the tray and slamming it into the back of the boy's head, knocking him unconscious. His head collided with the surface of the table and stayed there. The young girl sat back down and smiled.

Kagome looked at the knocked out boy and back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. This is my best friend, Sango."

Sango smiled at Inuyasha. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." She said in a more calm tone.

Inuyasha smiled back. "Sango huh? I think I've heard it before. Just don't remember where."

The boy lifted his head and groaned. He looked to Sango who scowled at him. The boy smiled. "Sango. Every ounce of pain I take from you, makes me stronger. It makes me want to show my affection for you even more."

Sango smiled back. "Really? That's strange, seeing as every ounce of perverted ness I take from you makes me angrier. It makes me want to hurt you even more." She said raising her fist above his head.

"Wait Sango." Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha this is Miroku. He's probably the biggest pervert in school."

"Hey. Your name sounds familiar too. All of your names sound familiar." Inuyasha said.

"Nice to meet you dude." Miroku responded.

Kagome waved her hand. "Proceed, Sango." At this moment, Sango slammed her fist down onto Miroku's head, knocking him back into dreamland.

"So how's your first day here in Kyoto. Are you liking what you see?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's pretty much the same. I used to live here when I was little. In fact, I went to kindergarten here."

"Really? Do you remember who your teacher was? Maybe we have your picture in one of the yearbooks. Walk home with us today and we can see."

Inuyasha nodded as the bell to go to their next class rang. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all stood and headed to their next class that they all had together. Miroku sat up slowly, rubbing his head. He stood and followed the others.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, if it isn't Goldilocks and her two junkies." Kikyo wailed as her sister and friends came in. Her two stupid friends burst out in their idiotic laughter once again. Of course she left Inuyasha out of her joke.

Sango clenched her fists and rolled up her imaginary sleeves, since she had none on her tube top. Kagome pulled her friend back and stepped forward. She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the ring leader, Kikyo and her circus whores. Who are you three going to sleep with for the opening act today?" Kagome spat back.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and turned around. "What a loser."

Kagome let out a smile of victory and made her way to a table for four.

"Alright. So the plan is to all go to my house after school today, right?" Kagome asked everyone.

Everyone responded with a smile.

"On the contrary, Kagome. Mother, Ji-Chan, and Sota are not going to be home today. That means no guests." Kikyo interrupted, yelling from her table.

Kagome scowled. "What do you care, Kikyo? You'll be too busy screwing some guy you barely met in the janitor's closet." Kagome yelled back. This time she grabbed the attention of the whole class. The whispering began and Kikyo's anger rose. She glared at her sister.

"What? You act like every person in the whole school didn't already know you were a slut." Kagome gloated.

Kikyo stood on the table and dove at her sister. She tackled Kagome to the ground and slapped her across her right cheek. Kagome screamed loudly as the pain spread through her face. She looked up at her twin and didn't see who she expected. She saw who she dreaded. Her childhood bully, who looked a lot like her new friend.

Kagome let out a low growling sound and threw her sister off of her. She climbed on top of her and swung her fists at Kikyo's face, not missing once.

"Let's see how pretty you are when I'm through with you, hooker. How many guys would want to sleep with a raggedy old beat up slut?" Kagome said hitting her one last time before Inuyasha pulled her. She struggled to get out of his arms. Kikyo stood and was about to take a hit at Kagome, but was thrown back down by a kick to the stomach from her struggling twin. Inuyasha carried her back to her seat and sat her down.

"Now just sit down and relax, Kagome." Inuyasha said, watching the obviously pissed off Kagome scribble something down.

"Just wait until I tell mom about this, Kagome." Kikyo yelled to her sister.

"Tell her anything you want, Kikyo. You think I kicked your ass here at school, just wait until we get home." Kagome yelled back. The class quickly shut up as Kikyo and Kagome shot their glares. The teacher walked in.

"Ok class. Let's start our lesson."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow, Kagome. That's probably gonna be remembered as the fight of the century." Sango said as she walked down the street with her three friends.

Miroku nodded. "I know I loved it." He added.

"I bet you did, Miroku." Inuyasha said, getting a laugh from the girls.

"Joke all you want, Inuyasha. But I bet you enjoyed it just as much as I did."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I can't say that I didn't." Kagome pushed him gently. Inuyasha laughed.

"Hey, Kagome. When Kikyo hit you, why did you scream so loud? It sounded like it really hurt." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. "It did. When I was in kindergarten, I got into a fight with this bully. He scratched me across my right cheek and left a really deep cut. The scar never left. It always hurts and Kikyo knows that. It always feels like it just happened yesterday. My sister used that to an advantage."

"Who cut you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't remember who it was." She lied. " But I hope I never see him again. He was so mean to me in kindergarten."

Kagome walked up the steps of the shrine, her friends following her. They entered the house and sat in the living room.

"I'll be right back." Kagome said, running upstairs. After awhile, she ran back down with a book in her hand. She sat on the floor with her friends and opened the book.

"What class were you in?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I remember it started with an "s."

Kagome flipped through the books. "Not in Sakura. Not in Sakuya. Here you are in… Soatome." Kagome said looking at the picture and back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head and took a deep breath. "You're him. You're Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. And you're Kagome."

Kagome shook her head again. "No. You're the Inuyasha. The one that did this to me." She said pointing to her cheek. "You put worms in my lunch, so I slapped you and dumped them over your head. Then while I walked away, you jumped on me and scratched me with your claws. You were always picking on me. I didn't know why. You just always did."

"I remember now. That was because I guess I had a small crush on you. So I picked on you. Miroku told me to. He said that was how you would get a girl to fall back in love with you."

"Or get them to hate you." Sango mumbled.

"I was a little kid back then. I didn't know anything about the ladies." Miroku whined.

"And it looks like you still haven't learned much." Sango added.

Kagome laughed. "I can't believe you're him. That little punk that I hated so much. I just can't believe it. You've grown up so much." She said hugging him.

Inuyasha hugged her back. "I can say the same for you. Sorry about the whole scratching you thing."

"No problem. I'm just glad you're out of your little prankster stage." Kagome responded. Everyone laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hm? So he's the Inuyasha from kindergarten. Good. My soul mate has finally returned to claim me as his own. Now, if I could only draw his attention away from my stupid sister. This time she's not gonna drive him away from here again." Kikyo whispered to herself, as she listened to her sister's conversation.


	3. Fair Day Gone Wrong

I hope you all enjoy chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews. It looks like my first story is going pretty good. I'll be writing more. Maybe even another story.

Kagome opened her eyes and stretched across her bed. She sat up slowly and slid off of her bed, heading to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and tied her hair up into pigtails. She opened the door to her bedroom and entered only to see Kikyo.

Kikyo waved and took a bite of a donut she was holding in her hand.

"Good morning, Kagome." Kikyo said in her annoying voice. Kagome sighed and made her way over to her closet.

"Morning, Kikyo. How can I help you today?" Kagome said in her fakest cheerful voice.

Kikyo smiled. "I was just wondering, since Rina and Rika are sick today, I was wondering if I could hang with you and your friends. You know, Congo, Mariah, and Inuyasha."

"You know, it was kind of strange that you got my two best friends names wrong, the ones we've known since we were little, but you pinpointed a complete stranger's. Anyways, you mean Sango and Miroku, right?" Kagome said. Kikyo nodded.

"Exactly. Please Kagome. I don't want to be all alone today." Whined Kikyo.

Kagome sighed and put her clothes on. "Oh c'mon, Kikyo. You won't be ALL alone. You'll have every last one of your sexually transmitted diseases to tag along."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I understand sis. You just want to be alone with your friends. Just leave you poor twin alone all day by herself."

Kagome sighed again as she stepped out of her closet and adjusted her clothes. "Whatever Kikyo. Go ahead and follow us today. But no touching anybody. That means neither Inuyasha nor Miroku. Promise?"

"Promise." Kikyo said.

"We're all going out to eat and then to the amusement park. So you have to be on your best behavior. No embarrassing me today." Kagome added. Kikyo nodded in agreement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome. Kikyo. Your friends are here." Called Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome grabbed her shoes and headed down the stairs, Kikyo following close behind.

"Hey guys." Kagome said as she reached the door. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door with her friends and sister.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

"He said he'd meet us there." Miroku answered.

"Meet us where?" Kikyo asked.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked to Kagome who looked around clueless.

"Oh. You guys, Kikyo's going to spend the day with us. Rina and Rika are sick and Kikyo doesn't want to be by herself so she asked if she could hang with us today." Kagome explained.

"And she said yes?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Anyways, we better meet Inuyasha at the restaurant." Miroku said, trying to change the subject. Everyone nodded and headed down the shrine steps.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once they arrived at the restaurant, a waitress opened the door and escorted them to their table. Kagome and Kikyo smiled brightly when they saw Inuyasha sitting at their table waiting for them. Kikyo stuck her foot out quickly in front of Kagome, causing her to stumble. Kikyo took advantage of this and quickly sat next to Inuyasha. Kagome let out a quiet growl and sat on Inuyasha's other side. Sango took a seat next to Kagome and Miroku next to Kikyo.

"Hey guys. Took you long enough to get here." Inuyasha said getting a laugh from the others.

"Yeah well, the twins took forever to get dressed." Miroku responded.

"Actually Kagome took the longest. Did I ever tell you guys about the time she went to school with her dress tucked into her undergarments? She was so embarrassed. Of course, I would be too if my dress was like that all day." Kikyo said laughing along with everyone else.

"Man, I wish I could've seen that." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome sunk down in her seat, a slight blush on her face. She scowled at Kikyo who shrugged her shoulders and laughed louder.

"You could've at least had the courtesy to let me know. Anyways, what about the time you were supposed to sing a solo in the school play. But you were so bad, they had me change into your costume and sing instead. You know, since the audience booed you off stage." Kagome shot back. The table burst with laughter again.

Kikyo was the one scowling this time. She leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder and sighed.

"Well, I wasn't the one who accidentally…"

"SHUT UP, KIKYO!" Kagome yelled, standing up. Kikyo also stood.

"Why should I?" Kikyo shouted back.

"Don't make me come over there. You'll regret it." Kagome growled.

"Come on over then. I got time for a fight." Kikyo said.

"Bring it on. I kicked your ass at school, what makes you think I won't do it here?" Kagome yelled.

"Girls, calm down now. This is a restaurant. A very nice restaurant at that. Don't fight here of all places." Sango pleaded. Kagome and Kikyo sat back down just as the waitress came to their table. Kagome slid down into her chair and crossed her arms angrily. Kikyo did the same.

"Hello and good morning. My name is Aini and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you guys for and appetizer?" asked the young waitress.

"Kikyo's head on a silver platter." Kagome mumbled.

"Your big head would probably fill us up faster." Kikyo mumbled back.

"You two look like twins. Are you?" Aini asked.

"Don't remind me." Kikyo and Kagome said at the same time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, that was very…interesting. I don't think I want to eat out with you two anymore." Inuyasha said pulling one last piece of bacon out of his hair.

"None of this would've happened if Kikyo hadn't have come. But I'm so damn nice she doesn't appreciate it." Kagome added wiping the syrup off of her face.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't have such a short temper." Kikyo argued also wiping syrup off of her face. Kagome scowled at her and clenched her fists.

"I still can't believe the manager kicked us out. I didn't even get to grope the waitress." Miroku sobbed.

"Let's just go to the amusement park and enjoy the rest of the day okay?" Sango suggested.

"Good idea, Congo." Kikyo said in a teasing voice. Sango scowled.

"It's Sango. Don't mess with me. You're not my sister. I can beat you as much as I want. Hell, I'll beat you for some hours, take a break and beat you some more." Sango threatened. Kikyo rolled her eyes as everyone laughed.

"There's the park right there. Hurry up guys." Kagome said, running to the gates of the park. "Five tickets please." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Thirty dollars please." Replied the ticket booth lady. Kagome looked to Kikyo who rolled her eyes and handed the woman the fee. The woman handed Kikyo the tickets. Kikyo gave her ticket to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and to Inuyasha. She gave him a quick wink. Inuyasha smiled and hurried to catch up with Kagome. Kikyo grabbed his arm and smiled.

"Why don't you stay with me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo suggested. Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome who didn't seem to notice he was gone.

"We can go on the Ferris wheel Inuyasha. We'll have fun. C'mon." Kikyo begged. She tugged at his arm and pulled him towards the giant rotating ride.

"Inuyasha. Let's go on the teacups. Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking around.

"He went with Kikyo to the Ferris wheel." Sango told her. Kagome scowled.

"That dumb whore." Kagome huffed under her breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Inuyasha. Do you remember me from kindergarten? I used to sit with you at lunch and play with you on the playground." Kikyo asked as the Ferris wheel began to move.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked out the window of the coach the two of them were sitting in.

"I wonder where Kagome's at." He said.

Kikyo sighed and leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You know what Kagome told me yesterday, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "She told me that she missed you playing pranks on. Like it used to be when we were little. She misses you doing those little things that used to annoy her. Well, at least that's what she told me." Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo with a surprised look on her face.

"Really? Are you serious?" he asked in a surprised voice. Kikyo smiled brightly and nodded.

"Really. I wouldn't lie to you. She told me that. After all, she is my sister. She tells me everything."

Inuyasha smiled and looked back out the window. He listened closely to all of the different voices of the people on the ground.

"Cool. We'll have a little fun with her when the ride is over." He said laughing. Kikyo giggled.

"We sure will." She added.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hurry up guys! The Ferris wheel is about to stop. We gotta catch Kikyo before she disappears with Inuyasha again. You know how bad that would be." Kagome nagged while dragging Miroku and Sango to the Ferris wheel.

"Ok Kagome. I'm sure your simple minded sister didn't seduce him already." Miroku said, trying to calm his friend down.

"I know but, I just don't want her to sink in on him. Look, it stopped." She yelled, running. She stopped at the entrance to the ride and waited as everyone exited. Once she spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo together, her anger sky rocketed.

"Inuyasha! Over here!" she called. Kikyo looked over the crowd and saw her. She smirked evilly and continued to flirt with Inuyasha. Kagome growled mentally.

_'That bitch.'_ She thought.

"Oh hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said cheerfully when he had finally met up with her.

"Hey. Did you guys have fun on the ride?" Kagome asked in her fake happy voice. She forced a smile onto her features. Kikyo noticed this and continued to gloat.

"We had so much fun Kags. Inu and I saw the whole fair from way up there. It was so romantic. We just couldn't get enough. Right Inu- darling?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo. "Huh? Oh yeah. We had a lot of fun." Inuyasha added.

"Well let's go grab a bite to eat really quick. You know, since all the food at the restaurant ended up in our hair and on our clothes." Kagome said, gritting her teeth. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kagome turned and led the way to the small table they could eat at. Kagome was about to sit but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait. There's something in the seat." He said smiling. Kagome looked up at him.

"Nice try Inuyasha. I'm not falling for it." She said sitting down. Her eyes widened as she felt and heard something beneath her. She looked up at Inuyasha who laughed along with everyone else.

"Inuyasha." Kagome murmured before standing up to see what it was she had just sat on. A slice of bread fell off of her bottom. Followed by ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and another slice.

"I sat on a burger?" Kagome squealed.

"I tried to tell you, Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome scowled.

"How am I gonna get this off. Everyone's gonna notice." Kagome whined, trying to wipe all of the condiments off of her behind. Inuyasha smirked and looked at Kikyo.

"I don't know, but you have something on your nose." He said. Kagome looked back up at him and wiped her nose off, leaving mustard on her nose. Inuyasha shook his head and pointed to his forehead. Kagome wiped up there, again leaving mustard. Inuyasha shook his head and pointed to his chin. Kagome sighed and wiped her chin, leaving mustard. Inuyasha broke into laughter as well as Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome's eyes widened and she ran to the bathroom, accidentally running into the men's. She ran back out and into the women's.

Kagome looked in a mirror and gasped. She scowled. She headed back out the door and made her way back to her friends.

"You're such a moron, Inuyasha. I thought you grew up but you're obviously still in your 5 year old stage." Kagome said. She picked up the burger she had just sat on and shoved it in Inuyasha's face, smearing it over his nose and cheeks. Kagome smiled.

"I hope you enjoy this on your face more than I did on my ass." She said angrily.

"Kagome. Let's go." Sango said grabbing her friends arm and dragging her towards the exit.

Miroku shook his head. "That was pretty low man." He said before following the girls.

Inuyasha watched as they left. He looked down at Kikyo who was smiling widely.

"You said she missed me playing pranks on her. I didn't think she would get mad." He murmured. Kikyo rolled her eyes and wrapped her pale arms around Inuyasha's.

"Just forget about her. She's denser than you. It can just be me and you from now on. She'll hold you back, that's all."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe I actually thought he was mature and changed. He's so stupid and ignorant." Kagome said, walking quickly with Miroku and Sango. Everyone she passed stared at the accident she had just had on her bottom.

"Hey Miss. You have something on your bottom." Said a man with his wife.

"I know that Einstein!" Kagome yelled angrily. Sango ran up behind and grabbed her arm.

"Calm down. You're almost home and then you can take out all of your anger on Kikyo when she arrives. I have to go now, but just don't hit anyone." Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"I have to go too." Miroku said. Kagome nodded again and continued back home as Sango and Miroku went in the opposite direction.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The door swung open and in walked an angry, fuming Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi pretended to wash dishes.

"I know you're wondering what happened Mom. Well…" Kagome started.

"Let me guess. Kikyo begged you to hang around with you today with some sap story about how she didn't want to be left alone. You said she could tag along but no boy touching, especially Inuyasha. You two already got into it during breakfast and it resulted in you two getting kicked out. Everyone had their complaints but you decided to make the best of it and continue to the park. Kikyo took Inuyasha off somewhere. Next thing you know, you're sitting in a hamburger. You run into the boys room accidentally and then run back out heading into the girls this time. Then, you see your reflection and see all the mustard on your face because Inuyasha told you that you had something on your face. You go back shove the hamburger you sat on in his face and storm off leaving him and your sister to watch. Then you come home and try to tell me what happened but I already know."

Kagome's bottom jaw dropped. Her eyes widened. "How did you know that?" she asked in a surprised tone.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Mother's instinct." She said a little too happily.

Kagome sighed and ran up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door once she was inside. The phone rang and Kagome picked it up.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hey Kikyo. So how did your plan to turn Inuyasha against Kagome go?" Rika asked on the other line.

_'I thought she and Rina were sick today.'_

"Oh. I don't remember. What was I supposed to do again?" Kagome lied.

"Duh. I saw you do it. You brought a hamburger in your purse and placed it on a table bench while you were walking with Inuyasha. Then, you took him on the Ferris wheel and told him that Kagome missed him playing pranks on her. Then when he got off of the ride, he played a prank on Kagome that made her hate him forever. Then you told him that she would only hold him back, you hooked up with him and became his girlfriend." Rika said.

"Huh. Interesting. And you saw me do all of this?"

"Uh. Yeah. You sound smart or something Kikyo. Have you been reading?"

Kagome giggled like Kikyo. "No. But I have been doing a little research."

"Ew gross. I think your geeky sister is growing on you. You both are twins but it doesn't mean you have to be exactly alike. Let me tell you how I keep myself from being exactly like Rina. I just…" Kagome hung up the phone and ran down the stairs.

"Guess what Mom!" she yelled happily.

"What? Did Rika just call and think you were Kikyo, then, you played along with it? So she told you about Kikyo's plan to take Inuyasha from you so she could become his girlfriend?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome made a face of disgust. "Why do I even talk to you?" She asked walking back up the stairs. "Motherly instincts." She mumbled.

"Actually, just a two way phone line!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo opened the door to the house and entered. "Guess what happened today Mom!" she said cheerfully.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I'm tired of playing guessing games with you and your sister, Kikyo." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Ok Mom. Fine. Don't listen to me then." She said running up the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night….

The phone rang…

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Hey. May I speak to Kikyo?" came a masculine voice from the other end.

"Who's this?"

"This is Inuyasha. Who's this?" answered the voice.

"None of your business and no you can't speak to Kikyo. She's too busy screwing Hojo in the other room. Call back later or never again." Kagome said, hanging up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At Inuyasha's house...

Inuyasha hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing that was Kagome."

That's the end of this chapter guys. I wanna say thanks for the reviews again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reviewing. I love hearing what you all have to say.

**Love Ayumi**


	4. The Plan

Chapter Four guys. Let's see if it'll turn out as good as the last three. Keep reviewing. And to answer our questions as to why I left you all wondering what's going on between Kagome and Inuyasha… I did that simply because I can. You will all find out what is going to happen. Or maybe not. I might just make this chapter about Sango and Miroku and leave Inuyasha and Kagome out. Nah.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango opened the door to Kagome's room and looked around, spotting a lump on the bed. She walked over, reached down and pulled the covers quickly off of the lump, uncovering a sleeping Kagome.

"Kagome wake up." Sango begged, shaking Kagome's stiff body. Kagome shook her head and pulled the covers back over her.

"I'm not going, Sango. I don't feel good." She lied. Sango sighed.

"Look, you can't avoid seeing that bastard Inuyasha anymore. So get your lazy ass up and get ready to go. It's been four days."

"I don't wanna go."

"You're gonna. Your sister's been spreading rumors about you all over the school." Sango explained.

"And who in their right mind would believe that skanky hoe?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged.

"Inuyasha's involved." Kagome eyes widened and she threw the covers off of her, quickly running to the bathroom, then running back out and into her closet. She ran back out fully dressed.

"Well c'mon. Let's go to school." She said running out of her room and down the stairs.

"You shouldn't have said anything but it was for her own good. Get ready for hell, Sango." Sango said to herself quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stomped down the hall angrily. People whispered as she walked by but she ignored it. Two girls whispered loudly just to make sure Kagome heard them. Kagome turned and looked at them. She glared and the girls smiled. One walked upto Kagome.

"I heard you've been messing around with my boyfriend you slut." She hissed.

Kagome gave her a confused look. "What? I don't even know who the hell you are. How the hell am I messing around with your boyfriend? You better talk to Kikyo about that. She's the whore. Not me."

The girl shook her head. "Kikyo was the one who told me. And I'd believe her before I'd ever believe you." She said. Kagome pointed at her.

"And that goes to show how much of a dumbass you are." She said walking away.

The girl grabbed Kagome's arm and turned her around. She threw her fist and hit Kagome dead in her nose, knocking her to the ground. Kagome felt her nose. She looked at her fingers and saw the blood. She stood back up.

"YOU PUNK ASS BITCH! HOW DARE YOU? I'M GONNA BEAT THE HELL OUTTA YOU THE NEXT TIME WE TANGLE!" she yelled. Sango tapped Kagome on her shoulder and signaled for her to go to class. Kagome nodded and made her way there.

When she walked in everyone laughed and pointed. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kikyo and watching everyone laugh at his former friend. He didn't look too happy about it but at the same time there was still a hint of amusement.

Kagome whistled and everyone shut up to hear what she had to say.

"Do you see this?" she asked holding up her bloody hand and pointing to her nose. "Well, if you don't all shut your dumbasses up, this is what I'll do to you!" she said sitting in her desk. The teacher walked in and began writing on the chalkboard.

"Younger Higurashi, please take a seat." He nagged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm already on it. And don't call me younger Higurashi."

The teacher turned back around. "Today's lesson for Sex Education is about a young teenage girl. Around her neighborhood, she was known as the easy one. The one every boy could get. She was diagnosed with many sexually transmitted diseases. Can anybody tell me what her name was? You were supposed to study it."

Kikyo raised her hand. "Did her name start with a 'K'?" Kikyo asked. The teacher nodded. "Was her name Kagome?" she asked, the class roaring with laughter. Kagome turned around and scowled.

"If I recall Kikyo, you're the one with all of the diseases. So shut your face Mrs. Herpes." Kagome called back. Kikyo smiled.

"I'm not the one messing around with everyone's boyfriend, Kagome." Kikyo shot back.

"Um…yes you are."

"Whose boyfriend am I messing around with?"

"Everyone's! Especially mine."

"You don't have a boyfriend. You never have."

"But I could have! I could've, Kikyo. But you, you never want me to be happy. You knew that I liked Inuyasha! But you had to be the whore that you are and try and steal him away from me. And you know what? You succeeded. Are you happy? You took the one person that I truly liked away from. You might as well drop him now since you're just gonna sleep with him and then leave him anyways." Kagome said turning back around in her seat.

Kikyo smiled. "Or I could just flaunt him in your face." She whispered under her breath. Inuyasha heard this and nodded.

_'Kagome was right. I should've stayed away from this psycho hag. She's crazy. But I've had just about enough. It's time to do something about her.' _Inuyasha thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome walked down the hall quietly to the cafeteria. Once she entered the lunchroom, she found her seat with Miroku and Sango.

"Hey Kagome. How's your day so far?" Miroku asked. Kagome sighed.

"It sucks. Not any different from any other day. Except for the fact that I haven't kicked Kikyo's ass yet." Kagome answered. Miroku and Sango nodded.

Sango tapped Miroku on the shoulder and pointed in a random direction. Miroku's eyes widened as he watched Inuyasha walk past Kagome and set a folded piece of paper in front of her. Kagome looked at it, unfolded and read it as Inuyasha continued walking away.

"What does it say, Kags?" Sango asked in an interested voice.

"Meet me in the gym after lunch. It's very important. Signed, Inuyasha." She said.

"Are you going to meet him?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? Like hell I'm gonna go talk to that bastard."

"Wrong answer. You're going to go to that gym, you're going to talk to him, and you're going to see what the hell he wants." Sango said.

"No way, Sango. I'm not gonna go. I don't feel like dealing with him or my sister."

Sango stood up and slammed her hands on the cafeteria table.

"When did you get so damned stupid? Where's the Kagome that I knew in kindergarten? You know, the one that wouldn't be trying to avoid her sister or Inuyasha. She would just kick both of their asses. You can't run away from your problems forever because eventually, I'll come and knock some sense into your damn head." Sango threatened.

Kagome sighed and sunk down in her seat.

"Fine. I'll meet him in the gym. Happy now?"

Sango nodded. "But you better make sure that you really do it. Because if you don't, I'll kick your ass like you were Kikyo."

Kagome stood and walked out of the cafeteria. She walked down the hall and into the girls bathroom. A stall door opened and Kikyo emerged.

"Why hello, Kagome." She said in her shrewd voice. Kagome made a face of disgust.

"What do you want Kikyo?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just wanted to tell you to stay away from Inuyasha. He doesn't want you and never will. So keep your hands off of him."

"Why don't you leave me alone and go sleep with a girl, Kikyo." Kagome suggested. Kikyo gave her a confused look.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kikyo asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I'm just saying. You've slept with just about every boy in this school, maybe you should try something new."

The door to the bathroom opened and a girl walked in. Kikyo smiled and hugged the girl.

"Miyu, I'm guessing you've met my sister." Kikyo said.

Miyu looked at Kagome. "We've met." She said. Kagome scowled.

"You're the one who said I was messing around with your boyfriend and then you hit me." Kagome said. Miyu shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She claimed.

"I'll be damned! You know good well what I'm talking about." Kagome continued to accuse.

Kikyo stepped in. "Kagome, if she says she didn't do it, then she didn't do it." She said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"How are you going to take her side over your own sisters, Kikyo?" Kagome roared. Kikyo shrugged.

"She said she didn't do it, Kagome."

"Never mind that. Miyu. You're gonna pay through _your_ nose for what you did to_ my_ nose." Kagome threatened. Kikyo laughed and grabbed Kagome's hand. She pushed her out of the bathroom.

"Just run along now _little_ sister." Kikyo said waving. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. Her eyes widened. Lunch was long over. She ran to the gym.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome pushed the doors to the gym open and met face to face with a disappointed looking Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled.

"Hey. I almost thought you weren't coming." He said with a smile. Kagome smiled back.

"Well, I almost didn't. So what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"Let's sit down on the bleachers before we start talking." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome nodded and walked over to the bleachers, taking a seat. Inuyasha followed and did the same.

"So anyways, I wanted to apologize for what I did at the amusement park. It wasn't right and I should've known better than to listen to Kikyo of all people." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"Anything else?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. I think we should get back at Kikyo. We should play a prank. A big prank. One that's so big, she won't mess with you again. Well, not as much as she does now."

Kagome shrugged. "Ok. What do you suppose we do?" Kagome asked.

"I think we should…" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded from time to time. Occasianally she would let out a laugh.

"That's what we should do. Are you in or not?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and tackled Inuyasha with a hug. "Hell yeah I'm in. Who would want to pass up the chance to humiliate Kikyo? I'll get as many people in as I can. You do the same."

Inuyasha nodded and stood up. Kagome followed suit and stood also. She locked her arm around Inuyasha's and began walking with him.

"Let the fun begin." Kagome said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome!" Sango called running upto Kagome. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"So, what did you and Inuyasha talk about?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked around. She pulled Sango into an empty classroom and placed her index finger against her lips.

"Don't say anything but, Inuyasha and I are plotting against Kikyo. We are going to pull the biggest prank ever on her. One so bad, she won't even think about pulling another one on my, you, Miroku or anyone else. Do you want to help us?"

Sango smiled and nodded. "I'll get Miroku in on it too." She said. Kagome nodded.

Sango and Kagome walked out of the classroom together, only to be met by the notorious Kikyo.

"Uh oh. A little lesbian action going on here." Kikyo said loudly. Rina and Rika laughed like maniacs. Kagome scowled.

"You should talk, Kikyo. You get more lesbian action than an actual lesbian." Kagome said louder. Everyone within distance let a loud laugh.

"I've never slept with a girl before, Kagome." Kikyo whispered. Kagome shrugged.

"You might as well. You've slept with almost every boy in this school. I don't think anyone else wants to sleep with you. Not after they found out what they caught from you." Kagome whispered back. Kikyo rolled her eyes and walked away.

"We should get to class, Kagome." Sango said. Kagome nodded and they both went on their way to class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha was digging around in his locker when Kikyo arrived.

"Inu baby. Kagome was being mean to me again." Kikyo whined. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, that's too bad isn't it?" He said. Kikyo nodded.

"I know what would make me feel better. A kiss from my darling sweet heart." She said.

She stood up on the tip of her toes and inched her face closer to Inuyasha's. Just before their lips were about to touch, Inuyasha placed his index finger on Kikyo's head a pushed her back gently. He shook his head.

"What's wrong Inu? Oh… you want to go into the janitor's closet, don't you?" she asked tugging at his sleeves. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Sorry Kikyo. But, you've slept with so many boys at this school, instead of you having STD's you have the whole alphabet. I just can't be with you anymore. Sorry." He said walking away.

"So what are you going to do now? Where are you going to go?" Kikyo yelled down the hall. Inuyasha crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Anythings better than being with you, Kikyo." He yelled back.

Kikyo growled. "Kagome. She did this." She said running down the halls. She looked through door after door until she spotted her sister. She ran in.

"You stupid bitch!" she yelled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That's the end guys. A little short. I think I kinda lost my touch. You know. Ever since I saw that episode when Kikyo died, I just lost my happy whore touch for her. It's sad but the show must go on. I thought I'd be happy when she died. And I am!

COCKTAILS FOR EVERYONE! YAH KIKYO'S FINALLY GONE!

hands out cocktails

ENJOY! Read and Review!


	5. Would You Go On A Date With Me?

Hey guys. It's Ayumi again! Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are really great. I appreciate it. Now to answer all of your questions. Well, some of them. I'll answer the rest of them at the end.

Kura-Chan15 asked: Was the episode of Kikyo dying good?

Answer: It was better than good. It was great! At my house everyone got cocktails. Even my mom was jumping up and down with joy.

Kura-Chan15 also asked: Is Kagome going to kick Kikyo's ass?

Answer: To put it simply…you'll just have to read and find out.

Now comes the story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You stupid bitch!" she yelled. Kagome gave Kikyo a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why are you in here? Thankfully this is one of the only class we DON'T have together. So leave now." Kagome said.

"No. Not until I kick your ass for making Inuyasha break up with me." Kikyo threatened.

"I'm sorry. I'm still at the point where I was wondering, what the hell you're talking about? And why you're here?"

"You know why I'm here you bitch. I told you to stay away from Inuyasha but you went and convinced him to break up with me. What did you say to him?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe he just didn't want to date you anymore. Ever think of that? Man, I always knew I was the smart twin." Kagome said sarcastically.

"I don't believe you. You probably told him to break it off. But who cares because I'm gonna take you down." Kikyo said, lunging at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened as her sister got closer.

Kagome hit the floor followed by Kikyo. Kikyo got back up before Kagome and grabbed Kagome's hair. She swung her hand into Kagome's scarred cheek. Kagome let out a high pitched scream and tried to struggle out of her sister's grip.

Sango grabbed Kikyo's hair and pulled her back, causing Kikyo to release Kagome and make her fall onto the floor. Kikyo turned around and slapped Sango. Sango placed a hand on her cheek and scowled at Kikyo. She balled her hand up into a fist and struck Kikyo in her left eye.

Kagome got back up and pushed Kikyo onto the floor. She grabbed a pencil off of a desk and held it above Kikyo's throat while sitting on her. Inuyasha walked in with his backpack. He looked at the crowd until he assumed something was wrong. He squeezed through the crowd the best he could and saw Kikyo and Kagome going at it with each other.

He grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her off of Kikyo. Kagome kicked her legs and tried to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go, Inuyasha! Let me go!" Kagome yelled. The yelling quickly turned into quiet sobs as Inuyasha carried Kagome out of the room and down the hall. He set her down gently and pulled her in for a hug.

"You did great Kags. Kikyo is totally thinking that you made me break up with her. Which is beyond me because I don't consider us ever a couple." Inuyasha said. Kagome snorted in laughter.

"She's such a dumbass. I can't believe she would think that. Shows how much she loves her sister, doesn't it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha laughed. He hugged her tighter, pushing her right cheek into his chest. Kagome winced in pain and pushed herself out of his grip. She placed a hand on her cheek.

"Ouch. That hurt." She said, rubbing her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. He took a step forward and gently took Kagome's chin in between his thumb and his index finger. He tilted her head back as he leaned in and brushed his lips against her scar. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the pain go away as soon as his lips touched her. She looked at him and blushed a deep red.

"Um..." Kagome mumbled, but she was quickly cut off by Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry." He said. Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"For what?" she asked.

"For the scar. I never did apologize. My brother, Sesshomaru came and got me before I could say I was sorry. It's funny though, because back then I was going to kiss you the same way I just did now. But, it probably would have been a bit more childish." Inuyasha explained. Kagome smiled.

"Well, that's sweet. But back then, I probably would've slapped you. But you really have changed. And I'm glad we became friends. Who knows? Maybe we could become more than friends. Just maybe." She said, turning around and beginning to walk away. Inuyasha smirked. His eyes widened and he began walking after Kagome.

"Wait! Kagome, are you serious? We could hook up? Like a couple or something?" He asked, following her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome tapped her pencil on her desk and watched Mr. Hanata pace around the classroom explaining his lesson. A folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked to her left where it had come from. Inuyasha smiled as he scribbled down some notes on the lesson.

Kagome opened the paper and read what it said.

_You look cute when your bored Kags. I wish you always looked like that._ Inuyasha

Kagome hissed and picked up her pencil and began writing a response. She folded it up and threw it back onto Inuyasha's desk and continued staring into space.

Inuyasha unfolded the paper and read her response to his comment.

_I wish you were always this stupid. That way I'd have an excuse to kick your ass. Kagome_

Inuyasha scribbled something down, folded the paper and threw it back to Kagome. Kagome unfolded it and read what Inuyasha wrote.

_Well, I wish I could slap you across the face more often. That way I'd be able to kiss you a hell of a lot more. Inuyasha_

Kagome let out a small laugh and wrote something down and handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha read the paper and smiled.

_Me too. If we fought more often, we could make out a whole lot more. Kagome_

Inuyasha again scribbled something down and passed it back to Kagome. Kagome opened the paper and read what it said.

_What's to stop us from making out without us being at each other's throats? Inuyasha_

This time, Kagome let out a loud laugh. She covered her mouth as everyone looked back at her. She quickly tucked the paper under her shirt and watched Mr. Hanata come towards her. She looked to Inuyasha who looked back at her. Mr. Hanata stood in front of Kagome with his arms crossed.

"Were you writing notes Higurashi?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"Why is it so interesting to write notes to your friends and not to me? Why don't you write me a note right now Higurashi. That way I can read it to the class." Kagome nodded again and began scribbling on another piece of paper. She handed it to the teacher. He took it from Kagome and turned back around and headed to the front of the classroom.

"Let's see what Ms. Higurashi wrote me class. Since she enjoys writing notes so much." Mr. Hanata opened the paper and read it aloud.

"Mr. Hanata, your fly is open. Just trying to help you out." He looked up at the class as they exploded with laughter. His face began to turn red with rage. He looked to Kagome who shrugged her shoulders. He pointed to the door.

"Out Higurashi." He yelled. Kagome picked her things up and walked out of the classroom door. Inuyasha watched as she left. He stood and threw his pencil at the teacher.

"It was my idea too." He yelled.

"You leave too. Now Takahashi." Mr. Hanata yelled. Inuyasha smiled and grabbed his stuff. He walked out the door and hurried to catch upto Kagome.

"Kags wait!" he called. Kagome turned around as Inuyasha caught upto her.

"What are you doing out here? Why did you leave?" she asked.

"I threw a pencil at Mr. Hanata and told him I was part of the note passing too. He told me to leave. It was all for you though." He explained. Kagome smiled.

"That was sweet of you." she said. She stood up on the tip of her toes and placed her lips right over his. Inuyasha closed his eyes and prepared for the kiss Kagome was about to give him. Kagome turned around and continued walking down the hall. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome walking away.

"Wha…what was that for you tease?" he asked running back after her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked down the street together while talking about the scheme against Kikyo.

"The whole fight scene was great Kagome." Sango said. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"It was especially better when you hit Kikyo." Kagome said.

"I wanted to hit her some more." She said holding up her fist. Everyone laughed except for Miroku.

"How come everytime you girls fight, I miss it? Next time, just try and hold out until I can get there to see it." He said. Sango and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha scowled.

"You can watch Sango as much as you want, but Kagome's off limits." Kagome stopped walking and stared as everyone else continued. Sango looked back at Kagome and turned back around.

"What's wrong Kagome?" she asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha kissed me today." She said in a dazed tone. Sango gasped.

"Are you serious? How and when did this happen?" She asked.

"After the fight with Kikyo. You know how it was apart of the plan. After Inuyasha carried my hysterical ass out of there, we went down the hall and around the corner…" she explained, but was cut off by the sound of yelling.

"Sango my sweet! Kagome darling! Hurry and catch up!" Miroku called. Sango clenched her fists and ground her teeth together.

"We're coming!" Kagome called. She looked back at the angry Sango and patted her shoulder.

"I'll call you later and tell you the rest." She whispered as the girls made their way back. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha when she finally met back up with him and Miroku. Miroku placed his hand along the mid- section of Sango's back. Sango's anger reached a new level. The gang stopped at Kagome's house. Kagome walked up the shrine steps slowly. Miroku placed his hand on Sango's behind while she was distracted by Kagome leaving. Sango clenched her fists as much as she could.

"I'll call you later, Sango." Kagome called at the top of the shrine steps.

SLAP

"Okay, Kagome! See you later!" Sango yelled back. Miroku let out a loud groan. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Even I have to say that was pretty perverted." Inuyasha said. Sango nodded and continued walking. Inuyasha followed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome opened the door to the shrine house and sat at the dinner table. Mrs. Higurashi set a plate down in front of her and at four other places around the table.

"Souta, Daddy, its dinner time." Mrs. Higurashi called. Kagome's Grandfather and her eight year old little brother came into the dining room and sat at their usual spots at the table. Souta looked around confusedly.

"Where's Kikyo, Kags?" he asked in an uncaring way. Kagome shrugged.

"Probably spending the night at Rina and Rika's house this weekend." She answered. Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"You two fought again, didn't you?" she asked. Kagome nodded. Souta smiled.

"Good. I hate her anyways. If I had to pick my favorite sister, I'd pick Kagome." He said. Kagome smiled triumphantly.

"Souta. That wasn't a very nice thing to say about your sister." Mrs. Higurashi nagged. Souta shrugged.

"Grandpa doesn't like her either. Right Gramps?" Souta asked. Kagome's Grandfather let out a cough.

"I'm not very fond of her." He said in between coughs. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and sat down at the table.

"Just eat everyone." She said taking a bite of her food.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome ran up the stairs to her room when she was finished with dinner. She opened the door to her room and plopped down on her bed. She grabbed her phone and dialed Sango's phone number. It rang for a little while.

"Hello?" said a little boy.

"Hey Kohaku. Is Sango there?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Hold on, Kagome. Sango. Phone." Kohaku said.

"Hey Kags. So continue with what you were saying before." Sango said.

"Okay well, we went down the hall and around the corner. Then, Inuyasha pulled me into his strong arms for a hug. My scar got pushed against his chest so I pushed him back and told him that it hurt. He grabbed my chin and kissed my cheek. Oh my gosh, Sango. When he kissed my scar, the pain instantly went away. It was amazing. But anyways, he apologized for hurting me when we were in kindergarten. After all of that, we went to class and both got in trouble with the teacher. Well, actually I got in trouble but Inuyasha got in trouble on purpose so that he could leave with me. I wanted to kiss him so bad for that, but I held myself back. I didn't want to seem desperate like Kikyo." Kagome said. The phone beeped.

"Wow. You are so lucky, Kagome. All I have is a perve whose been in love with me since forever." Sango said. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah. Hold on, Sango. Someone's on my other line. Probably Kikyo." Kagome said.

"Okay." Sango said. Kagome clicked over to the other line.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Kagome?" said a deep voice.

"Hey Inuyasha. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night. Since we don't have to go to school tomorrow." Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. Do you mean like on a date?"

"Yeah. Like a date. If you want to call it that."

"Alright. Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"I was thinking about taking you to a play and then to Café Le Blue." Inuyasha said.

"Café Le Blue? That's the nicest restaurant in Kyoto. Do I have to dress really fancy?"

"Sure. It would be a good idea if you did. So, I'll pick you up at seven, okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay. See you then." Kagome said clicking back over to her other line.

"Oh my gosh, Sango. Inuyasha just asked me out on a date for tomorrow night." Kagome screeched.

"Holy crap! To where?" Sango screeched back.

"To a play and then to go out to eat at Café Le Blue."

"Café Le Blue? That's the nicest restaurant in all of Kyoto. Do you have to dress up?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to wear though. Everything I have is green or white. I want to go for black this time." Kagome explained.

"Oh. I see. Wanna knock Inuyasha's socks off right?" Sango asked.

"Shut up, Sango." Kagome said. Her face turned a beet red.

"Well, tomorrow I'll come over and we can go to the mall and shop for dresses. Maybe we can get more than one dress. Bring money, Kags because we have to get something that'll say, "You know you want me." Sango said. Kagome laughed.

"Be here at eight. We'll eat breakfast then go out and look for dresses." She said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Sango said, hanging up. Kagome hung up after. She stood on her bed and jumped up and down.

"I have a date with Inuyasha!" she yelled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And for the last question of the day…

Kura- Chan15 asked: Why do I always leave you all at a cliffhanger?

Answer: Simply because I can. You all deserve to be left at a cliff hanger. MWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Read and review!


	6. Finding A Dress and a Big Suprise

Sixth chapter guys. Keep reviewing and I'll answer some of your questions if you put any in there. Thank Kura-Chan15 for all of the questions. I need something to do with my life so I answered them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because it only gets better from here. Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome opened the door to the house. Sango walked in with a wide smile on her face.

"So, Mrs. Takahashi. How are you feeling today?" Sango asked sarcastically. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. Breakfast is on the table. Let's hurry up and eat before Souta comes down and begs to go. Then my mom makes us take him." Kagome said. Sango nodded and made her way to the table, taking a seat. Kagome sat next to her.

"Morning Mrs. Higurashi." Sango said, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Good morning, dear. How's your mother?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in a cheerful tone.

"Fine." Sango answered. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and also took a seat at the table with her daughter and friend.

Kagome and Sango both took a bite of their food and waited for Mrs. Higurashi to break the silence.

"So girls. Are you going to have fun at the mall looking for dresses for Kagome's date with Inuyasha?" she asked. Sango nodded slowly and looked at Kagome.

"Motherly instincts, I guess." Kagome said.

"Yeah Mom. We're gonna go now, okay? See you tonight." Kagome said, standing up. She placed a kiss on her mother's cheek and opened the door for her and Sango. Sango walked out and waved goodbye to Mrs. Higurashi.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and waved back.

"They grow up so fast." She sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I got my mom to let me borrow the car today. She was really cool about it too. But only because I took Kohaku to his weekend camp." Sango said.

"Cool. Which car did she let you drive?" Kagome asked.

"Hers." Sango answered. She dug around in her purse and pulled out a set of car keys. She pushed a blue button and a car beeped. Kagome looked to where the sound had come from. Her mouth dropped when she saw a grayish blue Jaguar in front of her.

"Yup. The Jaguar is what she let me have for the day." Sango gloated. Kagome opened the door to the car and sat inside. She put her seatbelt on and smiled.

"I can't believe it. Your mom is so beyond cool. She's amazing. Let's go." Kagome said.

"I know. I will love her forever because of this. Kagome, we have the nicest car at the mall today. We should celebrate. And how?" Sango asked.

"Shopping!" Kagome screamed. Sango nodded and started the car

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.

"So, Café Le Blue and a play huh? That's pretty fancy. I wonder where Inuyasha will get the money to pay all of that off." Sango said. Kagome pointed to a tall building.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Kagome said in a dazed tone. Sango looked out Kagome's window and gasped when she saw the building. On top of the tall skyscraper, were big bold letters that said, "Takahashi Industries."

"Inuyasha's family owns Takahashi Industries?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged, still staring out of her window.

"Maybe it's a different Takahashi. Although I highly doubt it." She said.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's just shop and find that perfect dress." Sango said. She shifted the gear into park and opened the door. Once Kagome also got out, Sango locked the doors.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once Kagome and Sango were in the mall, Sango's cell phone rang. She dug around in her purse and pulled out a small pink phone. She flipped it open.

"What do you want, Miroku?" she asked.

"I'm touched Sango my sweet. You love me so much that you memorized what my voice sounds like." Miroku said. Sango sighed.

"Wrong. You just bother me so much, it's hard to forget." Sango responded.

Kagome laughed loudly. "Hey Miroku." She called into the phone. Sango pushed a button that put Miroku on speakerphone.

"Hey Kags. You're with Sango right now?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're at the mall."

"What a coincidence. I have Inuyasha here with me right now." Miroku said. Kagome blushed slightly.

"Tell him I said hi." Kagome said.

"Tell him yourself. He wants to talk to you." Miroku said, handing Inuyasha the phone.

"Hey Kagome. Are you ready for our date tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Kagome said.

"You should be honored to go out with me." He said laughing. Kagome also laughed.

"I am. Well, I'll see or talk to you later Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Alright. Later." Inuyasha said hanging up. Kagome handed Sango her phone back.

"Let's hurry up and look for dresses." Kagome said walking down a ramp to the main stores. Sango followed.

Kagome stopped and stared through a window.

"Wow. Look at that dress, Sango. It's gorgeous." Kagome said. The dress was a long, slender, black dress that had a slit at the end. The waistline had a beautiful silver chain that hung around it.

Kagome walked into the store with Sango. She stopped at the clerk's desk.

"Excuse me? How much for that beautiful black dress in the window?" she asked. The clerk popped her gum.

"About fifty thousand yen. That's with the shoes, jewelry, the works." She said.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"We can't afford that. Not even with both of our life savings put together." Sango said. The store manager walked out of his office and behind the counter.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and looked back at Sango.

"I'd hate to disappoint Inuyasha. He'd be so upset that I couldn't go out with him on our date." Kagome said. The manager gasped.

"Takahashi Inuyasha?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"That would be no problem. You can have the dress on the house. Mr. Takahashi Inuyasha owns almost every store in this mall. You may have the shoes and jewelry also. Just take it." He said taking the dress off of the store model and handing it to Kagome. He put the matching shoes in a box and the jewelry in a jewelry box and gave it to Kagome. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you." she said walking out of the store. The clerk and manager waved goodbye.

"Wow, Kags. Now I wish I was dating Inuyasha. I guess his family does own Takahashi Industries." Sango said in awe.

"I guess. We should probably get home. It's just about five." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome and Sango ran up the stairs of the shrine steps and entered the main house.

"I'm home Mom. Be down in a minute." Kagome called while running upto her room. She closed the door after Sango came in.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then do my hair. I'll change into the dress afterwards." Kagome explained. Sango nodded.

"Do it quick because you only have about an hour."

Kagome ran into her bathroom and quickly turned on the shower. After about fifteen minutes, she ran out and dried her hair. She quickly curled it, and tied it up in a high ponytail with two curly dangling bangs. She ran out of the bathroom with a towel on and grabbed her dress, shoes, and jewelry, then ran back into the bathroom. After about thirty minutes, Kagome walked out in her new outfit. Sango smiled.

The black dress fit snug around Kagome's body, bringing out her figure. The silver chain hung loosely around her waist which accentuated Kagome's waistline. The slit of the dress went upto Kagome's knee and her shoes had thin string that wrapped up Kagome's leg.

"You look so pretty Kagome." Sango screeched as she tackled her friend in a hug.

"You're definitely gonna knock Inuyasha off the floor." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks Sango." She said. The doorbell rang.

"Oh my gosh! That has to be him. Wait…what if one day, he proposes to you and then you both get married and have kids. Can I be the godmother? Better yet, the auntie?" Sango said.

"Sango. Calm down. I've never seen you this air headed before." Kagome said. Sango laughed.

"Kagome! Your future husband is here!" Souta called from downstairs. Kagome let out a growl and opened the door to her room. Sango walked down the stairs first followed by Kagome. When Kagome walked down the stairs, Inuyasha's mouth dropped, but he quickly picked it back up.

"You look gorgeous, Kagome. Beautiful." Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. Aside from what you normally wear, you look less… you." Kagome said. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha blushed.

"Aw. Do it one more time so I can take a picture." Mrs. Higurashi said, grabbing her camera.

"No! MOM!" Kagome said as her mother snapped a picture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I still can't believe she did that." Kagome whined in Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha laughed.

"C'mon, Kagome. It wasn't that bad. A little embarrassing but nothing more." Kagome smiled.

"You're right. I'll just enjoy my evening with you." she said placing another kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha blushed again.

"I'm gonna have to get used to that." Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha parked his car in front of a theater. He opened the driver's door and got out, then walked around to the passenger side of the door and opened it for Kagome. Kagome stepped out.

"Wow. I can't believe we're going to watch a play here. What play is it?" She said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Romeo and Juliet." He said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That's it. I know it was kind of short, but I didn't really feel like writing anymore. The next chapter will start off at the… whoops. Nevermind. Just read and review and you'll see what happens.

Love Ayumi!


	7. The Date

It's Chapter 7! I can't believe I made it this far without quitting on my story. That's usually what I do. Your reviews keep me going. Enjoy this chapter. And for all of you Sesshomaru fans… Let's just say you're going to really like this chapter! Anyways, let me get back to the story. Where was I again? Oh yeah!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The doorman held the door open for Inuyasha and Kagome. Before they completely entered, Inuyasha gave the doorman five hundred yen. The doorman smiled and gave Inuyasha a bowing sort of gesture.

"That was a lot of money Inuyasha. That was really sweet of you." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled.

"I try. I really do." Inuyasha said cockily.

A woman in a long, fancy navy blue dress came waltzing upto Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, darling. What a pleasure it is to see you here. And who is this lovely young woman?" she asked looking at Kagome.

"Madame Kagura, this is my date, Kagome. Doesn't she look beautiful tonight?" Inuyasha asked. A light blush spread across Kagome's face.

"Beautiful? I wouldn't go that far. I would go farther. She's gorgeous, Inuyasha. The best of luck you two." Kagura said as she walked away to greet another guest.

"Who the heck was that?" Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"That was one of my mother's friends. She's really nice, but there's just something that I don't like about her." He said keeping his eyes on Kagura. Kagome pinched Inuyasha and made him jump. He looked down at Kagome.

"Keep your eyes on the prize, Inuyasha." Kagome said pointing to herself. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"We should get upto the balcony seats before we lose them." He said leading Kagome up a set of stairs. Kagome looked around the theater in awe once they reached the balcony.

"Inuyasha, this place is gorgeous. I can't believe you spent all of this money for a date with me." Kagome said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"No big deal" He said sitting on a couch with Kagome. The play began to start. Kagome laid her head against Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha put his arm over Kagome's shoulder.

After a couple of hours, the play ended but Kagome and Inuyasha didn't seem to notice because they were too busy making out.

Kagome ran her fingers through Inuyasha's long silver hair as Inuyasha deepened the kiss. He placed his hands on Kagome's waist and lifted her up. He set her down in his lap and also ran his fingers through Kagome's raven black, curly locks. Kagome laughed as she felt Inuyasha's claws tickle her scalp. Inuyasha laughed as well when he felt Kagome rub his ears. His ears twitched trying to get out of Kagome's grasp, but Kagome kept finding her way back to them. Inuyasha shifted under Kagome.

A knock came at the balcony door. Kagome broke the kiss and looked at the door. Inuyasha made what sounded like a whining puppy noise when Kagome stopped. He looked at the door as the knob was turning. He picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her to an emergency exit door. He opened it and went through. Kagome hopped out of his arms and closed the door.

"What are we gonna do? If we don't hurry up we're gonna get caught." Kagome said.

"Down the stairs is another exit that leads outside. But if we open the door, the alarms will sound." Inuyasha said. He shrugged.

"Let's go anyway. We were supposed to be gone hours ago. And if they catch us in here now, we'll both be in trouble." Inuyasha said. He began going down the stairs.

"Wait Inuyasha." Kagome whispered when she heard the door to the balcony open. It was a security guard. Inuyasha looked back. Kagome walked quietly down the stairs, careful not to hit her heels too hard against the ground. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and nodded. Inuyasha smiled and ran down the stairs as he held Kagome's hand. He pushed open the emergency exit door and ran out just as the alarm began to sound.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe we actually did that, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She opened the door to Inuyasha car and quickly got inside. Inuyasha opened the driver's side door and got in. He started the car and backed out then drove as fast as he could from the theater.

"We had no choice. Get caught and grounded or get our asses out of there as fast as we could." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed.

"It was fun while it lasted." She said. Inuyasha smiled.

"So you had fun?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Not until the play was over. That's when it got fun." She said.

"Well, that's when I had fun too. But now we're headed to Café Le Blue." Inuyasha said. Kagome's cell phone rang. She dug around in her purse.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"So, how's the date going?" Sango asked on the other line.

"It's going great, Sango. Inuyasha and I went to see Romeo and Juliet." Kagome said. Inuyasha tapped her shoulder.

"Put her on speaker phone." He said. Kagome pushed a button on her phone.

"Sure you guys went to watch a play." Sango teased. "You know perfectly well that you two were making out through the whole thing."

Inuyasha laughed. "You're right, Sango." He said.

"I knew it. You and Inuyasha have such a fairy tale relationship." Sango said. Kagome laughed.

"I'll call you back later, Sango. We're here at Café Le Blue." Kagome said.

"Alright. No kissing with food in your mouth." Sango said laughing.

"Sango, darling. Get off of the phone why don't you and come join me." Came a deep voice. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"Is that Miroku?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked simultaneously.

"Um…yeah. It is. Well to be honest, Miroku and I have been together for a few months. But we've kept it a secret because we didn't want it to come between all of our friendships." Sango explained.

"No. Its okay, Sango. If you haven't noticed already, Inuyasha and I are a couple now." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Okay. Then it's all good. So, I'll talk to you later then?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Later." Kagome said hanging up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did I not tell you to keep your mouth shut, Miroku?" Sango said. Miroku's eyes widened as Sango inched her way closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… Sango no!" Miroku yelled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Miroku and Sango, a couple?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's about time. I mean, Miroku's liked Sango since we were in kindergarten." He said. The car stopped and Inuyasha got out followed by Kagome. Inuyasha held his hand out for Kagome. Kagome took his hand with hers as they walked to the entrance of the restaurant.

The doors to the restaurant opened and Inuyasha and Kagome walked in. Kagome looked around at the beautiful rooms. The main room was a dim room with blue lights rotating around. A fountain of a woman pouring water stood in the middle of a small pond filled with fish. There were rooms of different colors. A green room, a red room, an orange room, and a purple room. Kagome felt like a little kid in a candy shop. She just wanted to run around everywhere and touch everything.

"Ah, younger Takahashi. What a coincidence." Said the man standing behind a reservation counter.

"What do you mean coincidence?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm only saying so because, your elder brother, Sesshomaru is also here with his wife, Rin and their son Sasame." He explained. Inuyasha nodded.

"Then just sit us with them." Inuyasha said. The man gestured for them to follow him into the red room.

"Leave it to Sesshomaru to pick the red room." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome laughed quietly.

The reservation man opened the door to the red room and pointed Inuyasha and Kagome to a table with three other people sitting there. Inuyasha led Kagome to the table and pulled her seat out for her. Kagome sat down in the chair. Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome.

"Little brother. How ironic it is to see you here." Said an older man. This man looked very similar to Inuyasha. His hair was just as long though and pulled back in a ponytail. He had two purple stripes that went across each side of his face. He didn't have the ears like Inuyasha's. Instead, he had ears that resembled an elves. His eyes we not a golden amber like Inuyasha's, but they were just golden. He had to be Inuyasha's brother.

"Cut the crap, Sesshomaru. You knew I was gonna be on a date here so you brought Rin and Sasame with you to make it look like you were just innocently eating here. I know what your upto. Either Mom or Dad sent you here right?" Inuyasha asked. Nobody said anything. Inuyasha looked to the little boy.

He looked around the age of four. His hair was short and silver like his fathers. His eyes were a chocolate brown like her mothers. He had ears like Inuyasha for some reason or another. And he had one purple stripe that went across each side of his face.

"Little Sasame. Why did Mommy and Daddy bring you here today?" Inuyasha asked in a childish voice. Kagome laughed. Sasame looked to his Mommy and Daddy then back to Inuyasha.

"Grandma Izayoi and Grandpa Inutaisho said to keep and eye on you Uncle Inuyasha." He said happily. His mother and father sighed. Inuyasha smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"I see. Well, since you're all so nosy, I want you to meet someone special to me. Her name is Kagome." Inuyasha said placing a kiss on Kagome's cheek. Kagome smiled shyly.

"You look an awful lot like that annoying Kikyo." Sesshomaru said. Rin slapped his arm. Kagome laughed.

"She's my twin sister. We're nothing alike though." Kagome explained. Everyone nodded.

"Great. Because she sure did know how to get on someone's nerves." Rin said.

"If you think that's bad, try living with her." Kagome said. Everyone laughed.

"So if you and Inuyasha marry, will she be coming around the house very often?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"Well, no. We don't really get along. We don't even talk." Kagome explained.

"They sure don't. Everytime I see them together at school, they're at each other's throats." Inuyasha said. Rin laughed.

"It seems like you two really like each other." She said. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. Someone gives you a scar on her face in kindergarten and that's all it takes to bring you back together." Kagome said laughing.

"That was you? When Inuyasha got home all he could talk about was how he was sorry and how he wanted to apologize for hurting you. He begged my father to let him stay so that he could say he was sorry. But we had to leave immediately. So he never got a chance." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome nodded.

"He apologized yesterday. It was really sweet that he remembered." She said. A waitress came and set a plate down in front of everyone. Then another waitress came and set drinks down in front of everyone.

"We took the liberty of ordering for you two. We knew you would probably be late doing who knows what." Sesshomaru said. Kagome grabbed a napkin and placed it on her lap.

"So why didn't you tell me that your family owned Takahashi Industries, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I didn't think there was a need to. I mean, it was kind of obvious since the name is Takahashi Industries." He said.

"Oh. I understand." Kagome said picking up her silverware and beginning to eat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After about three hours of eating and talking, Kagome grew tired. She tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha leaned down and Kagome whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"I'll see you all at home. I have to take Kagome back." He said. Rin, Sesshomaru, and Sasame smiled and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Kagome." Rin and Sesshomaru said. Sasame waved goodbye.

"Bye, Auntie Kagome." He said. Kagome smiled and waved.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm sorry I kept you out so long." Inuyasha said as he drove Kagome home. Kagome shook her head.

"It's alright. I had fun with you and your brother."

"I'm glad. You know Kagome. When Sesshomaru asked about us getting married, I didn't feel as if he had crossed the line. He asked the same about Kikyo and all the other girls I've brought home with me. It made me angry when he asked. I felt like I would enjoy being married to you. I think you'd make a great wife and mother. So I was wondering if you would marry me. Of course, after we get out of school. What do you say?" Inuyasha asked. He looked over to Kagome who was fast asleep. He smiled.

"I'll ask her at a better time." He said to himself. The car stopped in front of Kagome's house.

Inuyasha opened his door and got out then went around to Kagome's side of the door. He picked Kagome up and carried her up the shrine steps. The door to the main house was unlocked so Inuyasha opened it and took Kagome upstairs to her room. He gently pushed the door to her room open and looked around. He set Kagome down gently on her bed and placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you, Kagome." He said stroking her hair. He opened the door to her room back up and was about to leave before he heard Kagome say something to him.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She mumbled. Inuyasha smiled and left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That's the chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last. I know I did. Only because Fluffy was in there! I don't know what the next chapter is going to be about. Actually I have a pretty good idea. Well, tune in for chapter 8. Um… I'd tell you the name of the chapter but I haven't thought of it yet. Next chapter has more Inu and Kags fluff. Read and Review!

Love, Ayumi!


	8. Shopping With Inuyasha

I hope you guys liked chapter 7! I know I did. I liked the Inuyasha and Kagome make out scene! But guess what? In this chapter, it's gonna be great! Inuyasha and Kagome are going to… Oh. Wait. Can't tell you. You'll just have to read and find out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome walked drowsily down the stairs with nothing but a tank top and her panties on. She headed to the refrigerator in the kitchen and opened it. She looked dug around inside and pulled out a jug of orange juice. She closed the door to the fridge and headed back up the stairs.

Kagome opened the door to her room and was surprised to see someone she didn't expect to be there. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed dressed in a large black tee shirt and a baggy pair of black jeans. His long silver hair was tied back.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt Inuyasha's eyes burning a hole into her body. Inuyasha smiled. He thought he'd get to see Kagome like he'd never seen her before, but he never thought he'd see something this exciting.

"Stop staring, Inuyasha." Kagome said walking to her dresser drawer.

"That's kind of hard when you've got that on." Inuyasha said standing up. Kagome turned around and watched as he moved closer to her.

"Stay back. I barely have any clothes on." She pleaded. Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome placed her hands flat against Inuyasha's chest. She looked up at him and blushed. Inuyasha placed one of his hands on the mid section of Kagome's back and kept his other hand on her waist. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha brought his head down closer to Kagome's. Kagome stood up on the tip of her toes. Her lips met Inuyasha's. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and their hips connected. Inuyasha let out a soft moan. Kagome laughed and broke the kiss.

"You sound like a puppy." she whispered. Inuyasha smiled.

"Well, I used to be one." He whispered back. He licked the tip of Kagome's nose and went back to sit on Kagome's bed. Kagome placed a finger on her nose.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"It's how my mom used to kiss me when I was a puppy." Inuyasha explained.

"That was cute Inuyasha. But why are you here in my room this morning."

Inuyasha dug around in his pocket and pulled out a note. He tossed it to Kagome.

Kagome caught the paper and unfolded it. She read what was written on it.

_Kagome,_

_You're Aunt Mei is getting married and Ji- Chan, Souta, and I are going. You weren't home when we got the news so we decided it would be okay if you just stayed home. We won't be back for a week or two. I thought it would be a good idea if someone strong were there to look after you. So, I asked Inuyasha to stay with you for the couple of weeks that we're gone. I've already contacted Inuyasha's parents and they said it would be just fine. You have a choice Kagome. You can either stay at Inuyasha's house or Inuyasha can stay at the shrine with you. But just remember, Kagome. No glove, no love._

_Love Mom_

Kagome smiled. "Only she would write something like that." She said.

"So…are you coming with me or am I staying with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, you've been to my house and met my family. I guess I'll go with you. I'll stay one week at your house and you spend one week at my house." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Get dressed and I'll take you to my house." Inuyasha said.

"But don't I need to pack clothes?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'll take you shopping for a new wardrobe. It can just be me and you having fun together."

"Like last night. Except this time, let's try not to set an alarm off." She said laughing.

Inuyasha smiled. "Speaking of last night, did you hear me ask you anything special when I was driving you home?" he asked nervously. Kagome shook her head.

"No. What did you ask me?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. I'll ask you some other time."

"Ask me now." Kagome begged.

"No. Just get dressed and let's go." Inuyasha said standing up and leaving Kagome's room. Kagome watched as he left and sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What is wrong with me? I like Kagome a lot. Hell, I love that girl. But why can't I ask her to marry me like I did last night when she was asleep? I want to tell her how I feel. But it'll have to wait until a better time."

'_"I felt like I would enjoy being married to you. I think you'd make a great wife and mother. So I was wondering if you would marry me."_**' **The thought echoed in Inuyasha's mind. He undid his ponytail and shook his head. His hair fell down his shoulders and back, and his bangs dangled down his face. Kagome came down the stairs just in time to see Inuyasha. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Damn." She mumbled. Inuyasha's ears twitched at her voice. He turned around and faced Kagome.

"What?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair like that when you go to school?" she asked,

"I don't know. I don't any attention from any other girls but you." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha looked at what Kagome was wearing this time. She had on a tight pink tank top that went just a couple of inches above her belly button. The shirt said, "If I marry you, you have to promise to buy me lots of things." She also had on a short blue jean skirt and a pair of white and pink sneakers. Inuyasha gulped at the writing and shook his head.

"Why don't you ever dress like that when you go to school?" he asked.

"I don't know. I want attention from every other boy but you." Kagome said smiling.

"Well, it's too bad because you already got it." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome pushed him back.

"Shouldn't we be going?" she said walking to the door. She opened the door and walked out. Inuyasha followed smiling.

_'Looks like it's gonna be fun this week.'_ He thought to himself

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome twirled Inuyasha's hair around her fingers while they drove on their way to Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha smiled.

"You have beautiful hair, Inuyasha." She said.

"You have nice hair too. But I like your nice body more." Inuyasha said. Kagome slapped his arm.

"You always have to ruin the mood." She said crossing her arms. Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm sorry Kags. You know, it's kind of hard for me to lie to you. I just have to be honest." He said.

"Whatever. Try and be less honest all the time."

"Can I ask you an honest question?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Fine."

"Are you going to be sleeping in a guest room or in my room?" Kagome blushed and looked back at Inuyasha.

"I'd prefer a guest room. Who knows what you'd do to me when I'd go to sleep." She said. Inuyasha laughed.

"You're right. I don't even know. With a hot body like that, I don't think I'd be able to control myself." He said.

The car stopped in front of a very very large house. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Is this you're house, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded as he got out of the car. Kagome did the same.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm pretty nervous about meeting your parents." Kagome said. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be fine. They'll like you. I promise." Inuyasha said placing a soft kiss on Kagome's lips. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha opened the door to his huge house.

"I'm home!" He called out. A very tall man that resembled Sesshomaru came out from around the corner. He scowled down at Kagome, but his expression quickly changed to a smile.

"You must be Kagome. Inuyasha's been running his yap about you for months. Actually, since kindergarten." He said holding a large hand out. Kagome shook his hand and smiled.

"Yes, I'm Kagome and I'm flattered. You have such a nice house." Kagome complimented.

"Thank you."

A beautiful human woman came from around another corner and smiled at Kagome.

"Hi, Kagome. I'm Izayoi. Inuyasha's mother and this is my husband Inutaisho. It's so nice to finally meet you. You're all Inuyasha talks about." Inuyasha's mother said. She hugged Kagome gently.

"It'll be nice having you here this week." Inutaisho said.

"Thank you letting me stay here." Kagome said.

"Well, if you don't mind Mom and Dad, I'm gonna go show Kagome her room and then take her out to shop for some clothes." Inuyasha said. He grabbed Kagome's hand and led her up the large spiral stairs to a large guest room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is where you'll be sleeping unless you change your mind and want to come sleep with me. I'll be waiting with open arms." Inuyasha said in a perverted tone.

"Okay, Miroku. What've you done with my boyfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. I've loved you for so long, I couldn't help myself. I just had to disguise myself as him so that I could get close to you." Inuyasha said playfully. Kagome laughed.

"Damn. That's too bad. I was planning on giving myself to him tonight. But since he's not here, what's the point?"

"I was just kidding, Kags. You know I didn't mean it." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"Are you going to take me shopping? Read my shirt." She said.

"Okay. Let's go." He said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Buy what you want." Inuyasha said once they were inside if the mall. Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

Kagome walked out of a changing room with a light blue tube top on and a pair of blue denim capris. Inuyasha smiled.

"That looks good on you, Kagome." He said. Kagome smiled and walked back into the changing room. The clothes that she was just wearing flew over the door and landed in Inuyasha's lap.

Kagome emerged from the dressing room once again with a soft orange tee shirt that rose above her belly button and a short black skirt. Inuyasha shifted in his chair.

"Kagome, could you go for something less attractive next time?" he begged. Kagome smiled.

"Well, sorry I'm too hot for you, Inuyasha." She said walking back into the changing room.

The next time she came out of the changing room, she had on a short and tight lavender purple dress. Inuyasha once again shifted in his chair. Kagome struck a seductive pose. Inuyasha stood from his chair and picked Kagome up and carried her back into the changing room. He locked the door.

"Inuyasha, what're you doing? There's other people here." Kagome whispered.

"You should've taken my advice. I told you to be less attractive but you just can't listen." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha set her down. He started off by placing a kiss on Kagome's lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and kissed him back. Inuyasha let his tongue glide on the edges of Kagome's lips. Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha let his tongue roam inside.

Kagome smiled into the kiss and pulled Inuyasha down as she sat on a bench in the room. Inuyasha placed one of his hands on each side of Kagome while she sat on the bench. Kagome also let her tongue explore Inuyasha's mouth. She touched the tip of her tongue to one of Inuyasha's fangs and traced the edges.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and went for Kagome's neck. He nipped at it, causing it to bleed. Kagome jumped but relaxed when she felt Inuyasha's tongue slide over the wound. Kagome let out a soft moan as well as Inuyasha. Inuyasha slid his hands under Kagome and lifted her up. He pressed her body against the wall and continued licking at her neck. Kagome tangled her fingers in Inuyasha's hair and threw her head back as a moan was about to escape from her mouth. Inuyasha suppressed the moan by pressing his mouth against Kagome's with a kiss.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Excuse me Ma'am. I found the dress you were looking for." Said a woman outside of the dressing room. Kagome pushed Inuyasha back. Inuyasha put her down and Kagome straightened her clothes out. She opened the door and smiled at the woman. She took the dress from the woman and went on her way to the check out counter. Inuyasha walked out after her and hurried to catch up while carrying Kagome's clothes.

"Kags. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome finished paying for her clothes. She looked up at him confusedly.

"What's wrong? Are you serious? We almost got caught almost doing something we had no business doing in a dressing room. A dressing room of all places, Inuyasha." She said walking down the halls of the mall. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Let's just get your clothes and go home okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded and placed a kiss on his lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome and Inuyasha looked around others stores and bought more clothes for Kagome to wear. Kagome didn't change her sense of seductive style. Instead, she tried her best to look sexier than ever, just to make sure that Inuyasha could control himself. A couple of times, Inuyasha almost lost control of himself, but Kagome helped to keep him in line.

"Are you ready to go now? You've bought almost the whole mall." Inuyasha complained. Kagome shrugged.

"Does it matter? You own the whole mall." She shot back. Inuyasha smiled.

"Let's get to the car." He said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure you want to sleep by yourself in that big dark room?" he teased. Kagome gulped and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Why?"

"No reason. Just because the maids like to look inside of the guest rooms. They're really creepy looking too. They all look like the old woman from that movie, "The Other's." he said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Okay, fine. I'll sleep in your room tonight. But absolutely no touching." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded. The car stopped in front of Inuyasha's house and the two teens got out.

Before Inuyasha was about to open the door, Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed a passionate kiss on him and whispered softly in his ear.

"Who knows, maybe while everyone else is asleep, you and I can start where we left off in the dressing room." She whispered. Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome.

Kagome swung the door to the house open and ran inside, Inuyasha not far behind. She ran up the long stairs and to the door to Inuyasha's room. Kagome smiled when Inuyasha caught upto her. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and kissed her again. Kagome leaned against the door with one hand on the knob. She turned the knob and sent herself and Inuyasha into the bedroom. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and threw her over his shoulder. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha kicked the door closed.

"It's play time!" he yelled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow. What a graphic chapter. I'm sorry guys. It seemed like a good idea to put all of that in there. Maybe I put a little too much in though. But anyways…I just had to have Kagome and Inuyasha do something romantic together. But I think I went a little too far. Gees, I hope they don't put my story in a different rating section. What do you guys think? Should I move it to a different category? Anyways, Read and Review!

Love Ayumi!


	9. Living With Inuyasha

Well guys… Chapter 8 was pretty graphic and I think I'm going to take it easier on the Kagome and Inuyasha relationship this time. There's gonna be some love between them but not as serious fun. I bet you're all wondering what they did the night before. Well, you'll probably find out later in the chapter if I decide to let you know. To the story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around sleepily and realized she wasn't in her room anymore.

"That's right. I'm at Inuyasha's house." She said quietly. A door opened and Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom, soaking wet, with a towel around his waist. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha gave her a warm kiss.

"It's about time you got up. We're late for school already." Inuyasha said. He opened the door to his closet and dug around. Kagome gasped.

"How late?" she asked.

"About 30 minutes."

"I'm gonna take a shower." Kagome said about to slide out of the bed. Inuyasha turned around and held up his index finger. He turned back around and took a red robe out of his closet.

"You might want to put that on before you discover that you're naked." He said smiling. Kagome lifted the blanket and found that Inuyasha was right. She smiled and slid the robe onto her body.

"Thanks. I better hurry up so that we can get to school." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Do you really wanna go?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Not really. I'd rather just stay here with you." she said laying back down in Inuyasha's bed.

Inuyasha closed his closet door and walked back to his bed. He laid back down behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and faced him. She smiled. Inuyasha smiled back. He grabbed the covers and threw them over him and Kagome's heads.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You wanna go to school now?" Kagome asked. She was breathing hard and her voice was shaky.

"Sure. Let's hurry up and get dressed. I call the shower first." Inuyasha said, hopping out of the bed and walking to the bathroom door. Kagome smiled. She got out of the bed and went over to the bathroom door first. She turned the knob and opened the door, walking in and closing it behind her. Inuyasha shook his head and was about to walk away, but the door opened.

Kagome stuck her head out and twirled her finger seductively so Inuyasha would come back. Inuyasha smiled.

"Can I have a towel?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed. Kagome laughed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Just kidding. We don't need to be any later than we already are so let's hurry up and take a shower. Together." She said.

"Alright, but no distractions. Just a quick shower and then…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go!" she said pushing him into the shower stall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom smiling. Kagome looked at the clock.

"Inuyasha. We better hurry. We're almost into the third hour." Kagome said.

Inuyasha hurried to his closet and grabbed something for him to where. But Kagome looked around confusedly.

"Where are my clothes?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pointed to the other side if his room. Kagome turned around and looked. She amazed to see a big closet with pink doors that said "Kagome" on it. She hurried over to the closet and opened it. Inside were about a million different out fits. Kagome walked inside and closed the door.

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's closet door twenty minutes later.

"Hurry up, Kagome." He nagged. Kagome opened the door to her closet and walked out. She had on a baby pink tee-shirt on, a short black skirt, and baby pink converse boots that went upto her knee. Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to contain himself.

"Okay, great. Let's go." He said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha's car screeched to a halt in front of the school. Kagome jumped out of the car as well as Inuyasha. They hurried through the halls to their class.

"Looking good, Kagome." And "Looking hotter than ever Inuyasha." Was all they could hear in the halls. They ignored it and kept going.

The door to Mr. Hanata's class swung open and in waltzed Kagome and Inuyasha. Mr. Hanata scowled.

"And you two are late for what reasons?" Mr. Hanata asked in an annoyed tone.

"Overslept." They both said. Mr. Hanata sighed.

"Just take a seat." He said rubbing his temples.

Inuyasha sat in her normal desk and Kagome in hers. They were right beside each other.

"Okay class. Before we were so rudely interrupted by two very irresponsible children." Mr. Hanata started. Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha ignored him.

"You're going to tell me about your weekend. And I want it in detail. I know that you all did something and I want to know if it was anything special." He finished. He looked to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Since you two were late together, I assume you two did something together this weekend."

Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Well, you assume wrong." He said. Kagome snorted in laughter.

Mr. Hanata was growing angrier by the second. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I know you both did something together this weekend." He said. Kagome shrugged as well as Inuyasha.

"You obviously don't know anything because Inuyasha and I didn't do anything this weekend." Kagome said.

Mr. Hanata exploded.

"That's it! If you don't want to participate then you can leave!" he roared. Kagome picked her things up and walked out of the classroom. Inuyasha did the same. When he entered the halls, Kagome was waiting for him. She smiled.

"Why'd we come to school anyways if we were only going to get kicked out of class?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't know. But, let's go get some lunch. Hopefully Miroku and Sango aren't making out at the table." He said. Kagome laughed as they headed to the food court.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sure enough, Sango and Miroku were making out in the food court like rabid wolves. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Excuse me. I'm gonna sit here and I'd like to keep my food in my stomach. So do you guys think it'll be possible to stop sucking on each others faces?" Kagome asked sarcastically. Inuyasha smiled and sat down. Kagome sat in his lap and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

Sango and Miroku stopped kissing and sat up straight and smiled. Inuyasha shook his head as he stared at the blushing lovebirds.

"So what's going on with you two?" Sango asked breathing rapidly.

Kagome shrugged. "Nothing, really. I'm staying with Inuyasha for the week and then next week, he's going to stay at the shrine with me."

Miroku smiled in a perverted manner.

"Have you made it to 3rd base yet?" he asked.

"No. And he'll never make it there." Kagome practically yelled. Inuyasha nodded behind Kagome but when Kagome turned around to look at him, he stopped. Miroku and Sango laughed.

"Forget it. Can I talk to you, Kagome?" Sango asked standing. Kagome nodded and attempted to stand, but Inuyasha held on tighter to her. Kagome pinched him and forced him to let go. She gave him a quick kiss and followed Sango into the halls.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So how's your relationship with Inuyasha going?" Sango asked curiously.

"It's going good. We're getting really close. I know it's early to say this, but I think I'm in love with him." Kagome answered.

:Back with the boys.:

"So how's your relationship with Kagome going?" Miroku asked curiously.

"It's going good. We're really getting along. And we're getting really close. I know it's probably too early to be saying this, but I think I'm in love with her." Inuyasha answered.

:With the girls:

"Do you think it could get serious?" Sango asked.

"I guess. I think we're already serious. We've already slept together." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

:To the boys again.:

"Ya think it could get serious, dude?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I think we already are, man. We've already done it. I gotta say, it was pretty good too." Inuyasha said. Miroku laughed.

:Back to the girls again:

"Are you thinking about marriage to Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Not really. But if I had to choose someone to marry now, it'd most likely be Inuyasha." Kagome said.

:Sigh To the boys for the last time:

"You wanna marry Kags?" Miroku asked.

"Hell yeah. But how am I gonna ask her? I don't wanna marry anyone but her." Inuyasha said.

"Find a good time to ask her. Then, when the time is right, ask. I'm sure she'll say yes." Miroku suggested. Inuyasha nodded.

:To the girls for the last time:

"Maybe you should wait for a good time to see if he would want to marry you. Then when the time is right, ask. I'm sure he'd say yes." Sango suggested. Kagome nodded.

"We better get back to the boys before they wonder where or what we're doing." Sango said walking back.

"Good idea." Kagome said also walking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku looked at the girls as they both sat down.

"You two sure were gone for a long time. Were you making out or something?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome and Sango scowled.

"You too obviously weren't worried. You didn't come look for us or anything, so maybe you guys were the ones making out." Kagome shot back. Sango laughed. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other with shocked faces.

"Anyways, Sango. How would you and Miroku like to come over to Inuyasha's house for a you know, friends night? Tonight." Kagome asked.

"That would be great. We'll be over at eight." Sango answered for her and Miroku.

"How about you two dress up. That way, we can all go out to dinner. It'll be my treat."

"That's even better. Where are you gonna take us?" Miroku asked.

"Sienna De Leon." Inuyasha said. Sango and Kagome gasped.

"That fancy schmancy French restaurant?" They asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"That would be great, Inuyasha." Kagome said wrapping her arms around him. Inuyasha laughed and held a thumbs up to Miroku behind Kagome's back. Miroku gave him a thumbs up back. Sango slapped the back of Miroku's head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" I seriously can't believe that you're gonna take us to Sienna De Leon." Kagome said in the car. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I have my reasons." He said. Kagome smiled.

"Really? And what would those reasons be?" She asked.

"You'll just have to see tonight." He said.

His car pulled into the parking lot of his house and he got out, followed by Kagome.

"Fine. If that's how you wanna be." Kagome said pouting. Inuyasha picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Kagome screamed. Inuyasha opened the door to the house and ran in. Before he could get up the stairs, someone called him.

"Inuyasha." Came a deep voice.

"What do you want Dad? I'm a little busy at the moment." He said running his claws on the back of Kagome's legs gently.

"Come here for a second. It'll only take a little while." Inutaisho said. Inuyasha growled angrily and set Kagome down. He placed a kiss on her lips, almost not wanting to let go. He broke the kiss.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." He said. Kagome nodded and with that he disappeared into his father's study. When Inuyasha was gone Kagome walked upstairs into Inuyasha's room. She opened her closet door and looked for a nice dress.

She pulled out a long, lavender colored dress. She walked into the bathroom and changed. When she came out of the bathroom, Inuyasha was sitting on his bed. He looked up at Kagome.

"What did your dad want?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing really." He lied.

"Oh. Well, it's almost eight. Maybe you should start getting ready."

"Fine." he mumbled. He stood and walked to his closet digging around for something nice to wear.

"Meanwhile, a better dress for me." Kagome said also beginning to dig through her closet.

This time, she pulled out a long light blue dress. She slipped it on easily. It was perfect. It had the shoes to match. The jewelry to match and lots of other matching accessories. Kagome smiled.

"Perfect." She said putting the rest of the things that went with the dress on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha yelled from downstairs. Kagome opened the door to his room and walked out and down the stairs.

"It's about…" Inuyasha started before he saw her. "…time." He finished. Kagome smiled.

"How do I look, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha's jaw had dropped to the floor but he picked it up and continued.

"Damn." He mumbled. Hearing this made Kagome smile even wider.

A knock came at the front door. A few minutes later, a butler arrived with Sango and Miroku following with wide and surprised eyes.

"Mr. Takahashi. May I introduce to you, Ms. Sango Tanaka and Mr. Miroku Hidaka." Said the butler. Inuyasha nodded and dismissed him.

"Dude. I can't believe this is your house. It's not even a house. It's like a castle." Miroku said. Sango smiled.

"You're so lucky to have a guy like Inuyasha. He could buy you all of Japan if he wanted to. Miroku can barely buy me anything off of the dollar menu at WacDonald's." Sango whispered. Kagome laughed.

"Damn, Yash. You're lucky to have a girl as hot as Kagome dress up like this for you. Sango won't even put on hat if I ask her." Miroku said. Inuyasha.

"I know. But I think we should get going now before the management at the restaurant thinks that we're not coming." He said back. He turned to the girls.

"Let's go." He said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Guess what? Today's my birthday! Yay! Betcha did know! That's alright though. But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter too. I've got a humungous surprise for you guys next chapter! Some of you will probably be able to guess and the rest of you will be begging for me to tell you! HA!

Love, Ayumi


	10. The uh surprise

This is chapter 10 guys. I know you liked the last few chapters that I posted on there. I know you did! Thank you all. It makes me feel all tingly inside. But anyways, sorry I haven't been putting up more chapters. Actually, I've been watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire all week. And guess why! Simply because, my boyfriend Rupert Grunt is in that movie. And the twins who play his brothers. They got extra hot over the years. But enough about my vacation. Let's get to the story. All right! Chapter 10! WOOT WOOT! P.S. Kikyo's in this chapter, for all of you who were wondering where she went. For a couple of chapters, she just disappeared into thin air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where would you like to be seated youngest Takahashi?" asked the waiter at the restaurant. Inuyasha let out a low growl.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he said angrily. The butler bowed.

"My apologies. Now, if you'll just follow me this way, I'll choose a table for you." He said leading Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango to their table. Kagome laced her fingers with Inuyasha's as they walked.

"Try and control your anger, Inuyasha." She whispered. Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh. Why should I? I'm tired of always being treated like a kid by the whole city of Kyoto." He whispered back. Kagome smiled.

"Well, obviously you need to be treated like a child. You're acting like one right now. Now calm down and quit being so naughty or you'll get a spanking when we get home." She said. Inuyasha was the one smiling this time.

"Really? Maybe I should act up a lot more then." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Here is your table Mr. Takahashi." Said the butler. Inuyasha dismissed him and pulled a chair out for Kagome and then sat in his own chair. Miroku pulled out a seat for Sango, but pulled it back when Sango was nearly seated, causing her to fall onto the floor. He let out a loud and obnoxious laugh that was quickly silenced by Sango's fist. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled.

"Hopefully, you guys know that we're not here to eat right?" Kagome asked. Sango gave her a confused look.

"We're not? I thought we were going to eat." She said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I signed us all up for wine tasting. Just a small cup and that's it. They aren't very strong wines so you can't get drunk." Inuyasha said.

Sango nodded. "Fine. It's still nice of you to bring us here, Inuyasha. Thanks. And that's a thanks for both me and Miroku." Sango said, looking down at her unconscious boyfriend.

"No problem, Sango. It was my pleasure because, I have something very special planned." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him.

"Like what?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked mischievously.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said. A waiter arrived with a tray of cups. Another waiter arrived with a tray full of wine bottles, followed by two more waiters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After about two hours of tasting wine, Inuyasha stood and smiled down at Kagome. Miroku had awoken from his coma about an hour ago and Sango was watching Inuyasha's every move.

"Kagome." He started. "I know that we've only been with eachother for some months, but I feel like we've been together forever."

Kagome nodded. "I do too, Inuyasha." She said.

"I don't think that everyone knows how we truly feel about eachother. I love you, Kagome."

"And I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slowly kneeled on his right knee and took Kagome's hands in his. Kagome's eyes widened.

"That's why I wanted to ask, Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked. Sango's mouth dropped to the floor.

Kagome was speechless. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No." she said. Sango fell out of her seat this time. Inuyasha was in shock.

"But I thought, you said. Why not?" Inuyasha rambled. Miroku watched in confusion. Kagome kept on a serious face.

"Did you really think I meant no? I was just kidding, Inuyasha. Of course I'll marry you!" She shrieked, as she fell into Inuyasha's arms. By this time, Miroku and Sango were holding eachother and crying.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and laughed. Kagome pulled back and looked into Inuyasha's deep amber eyes. Inuyasha smiled as did Kagome. Their faces moved closer to one another's. Kagome's lips met Inuyasha's and they shared a deep kiss.

Sango looked at Miroku in tears. "Damn you Miroku." She said sniffling. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"What? What did I do now?" he asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why didn't you ever ask me to marry you?" Sango asked. Miroku shrugged.

"If I did, would you have said yes?"

Sango shook her head. "Probably not." She hugged Miroku tightly.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and grabbed Kagome's left hand. He took his other hand and dug around in his pockets. After awhile, he pulled out a silver ring with a beautiful diamond on top. He slowly placed it on Kagome's ring finger of her left hand. Kagome was now crying. She smiled as Inuyasha kissed her again.

The restaurant was clapping for them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot of his house after dropping off Miroku and Sango who were still crying waterworks. He got out of his car and went around, to open the door for Kagome. Once he opened the door, he took Kagome's hand and helped her out. They began walking to the door.

"I can't believe we're engaged. I can't wait until my mom gets home so I can tell her." Kagome said happily. Inuyasha nodded.

"First, you have to tell your other mom." He said.

"What other mom?" Kagome asked. "Oh. You mean Izayoi. I can tell her."

Inuyasha smiled and opened the door to the house.

"Mom! Can you come here for a second?" Inuyasha called. Izayoi appeared a couple of minutes later, followed by Inutaisho.

"Well, I just wanted you both to know that Kagome and I are engaged. Don't worry. We're gonna wait until we're out of school next year until we get married." Inuyasha explained.

Izayoi and Inutaisho stood in silence but Izayoi was the one to break it.

"I'm happy for you both. I really am. But why wait until you get out of school to get married? You can get married this year. We'll help you two with the wedding and outfits." She said. Inutaisho nodded. Kagome smiled and threw herself into Izayoi and Inutaisho's arms.

"Thank you so much, Izayoi. You too, Inutaisho. I mean, Mom and Dad." Kagome said.

"Yah. Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. We appreciate it." Inuyasha said smiling down at his fiancé.

"Inuyasha. I'm so excited." Kagome shrieked like a little girl. She flung herself into Inuyasha's arms this time. Inuyasha's smile grew wider. He picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Okay. I'm gonna put the little baby to bed. Night." He said heading for the stairs. Izayoi and Inutaisho smiled as they watched their children leave.

"You help Inuyasha and I'll help Kagome." Izayoi said. Inutaisho nodded.

"To be honest, they caught me way off guard with that little surprise. I thought you would be truly surprised also." Inutaisho said. Izayoi shook her head.

"Not at all. To be honest, I helped Inuyasha pick out the ring to give to Kagome." She whispered.

"What? And you didn't tell me?" Inutaisho whispered back. Izayoi shook her head and walked away.

"He told me not to." She yelled as she disappeared around the corner.

.:Upstairs with Kagome and Inuyasha:.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he laid her gently down on his bed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back. Inuyasha laid down in the bed next to her.

"I'm glad that you accepted my proposal." Inuyasha said.

"I'm glad that you proposed." Kagome said back.

"Tomorrow at lunch, we can start planning the wedding with Sango and Miroku. Maybe even in the classes that we have together." He suggested.

"That's a good idea. We'll start planning tomorrow. For now, let's get some sleep. We've had an exhausting night." Kagome said. Placed her lips to Inuyasha's and closed her eyes. She was soon asleep. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her sleepy body closer to his. He rested his chin in the crook her neck and also fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of Kagome rustling around in her closet.

"What're you doing, Kags?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked out of her closet and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Yash. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just trying to find something to wear to school today." Kagome explained. She came out of the closet with a tight blue corset on and a small white jacket on. She also wore a pair of white capris and blue flip flops. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail with a couple of strands hanging down he sides of her face.

"Does this say, 'Hey. I'm gonna be the wife of Inuyasha Takahashi, so back the hell off, Kikyo?'" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. But it says, 'Future wife of Inuyasha Takahashi, get in the bed so we can have a little fun.'" Inuyasha joked. Kagome smiled.

"Not this morning, Inuyasha. Get ready for school." Kagome ordered.

"Yes, Mom." Inuyasha whined. He stretched his arms out and yawned. His ears pressed back on his head and his fangs were clearly visible. Kagome smiled and leaned against the wall inside of her closet.

"He's so damn hot." She whispered.

"Thanks. I try." Inuyasha called from his bed. Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed.

"What the hell?" she whispered again.

"Dog ears!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just get dressed!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha smiled and slid out of his bed. He made his way to his closet and began digging around in his closet. A few minutes later, Inuyasha emerged from his closet. He wore a blue and white polo shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. His hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and he had on white high top Nike shoes.

"You look good, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She opened the door to Inuyasha's room and left. Inuyasha shrugged and followed.

Kagome waited downstairs by the front door for Inuyasha. Inuyasha came downstairs and grabbed his car keys off of the key holder.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." He yelled before he opened the door for Kagome and himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha pulled into the school parking lot and got out of his car. Kagome got out from her side and walked over to Inuyasha. She smiled up at him and took his hand.

"Are you ready, Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Takahashi?" he asked. Kagome nodded and they both made their way into the school.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" yelled Sango. She was running towards them with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Sango took a deep breath.

"Kikyo and her clay pot looking friends are planning to break you and Kagome up. They're mostly out for Kagome, though. So Kagome, watch your back. When class in over, wait for me, Miroku, or Inuyasha. Got it?" Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"You're making something out of nothing, Sango. But just in case, I'll do it." Kagome said.

"Let's go to class. It's a good thing I'm in there with you." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and began walking to class with her fiancé. (AN- I can never get enough of saying that word!)

Kagome entered the classroom with Inuyasha by her side. Kikyo let out a loud cough when they walked in. Kagome looked up at her a smirked.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me that the family had left? And that we were supposed to be staying with Inuyasha?" Kikyo yelled.

"First of all, Kikyo, I was supposed to stay with Inuyasha. Not you. Plus, you would've known, but remember when I whooped your ass at school that day? You ran to Rina and Rika's house with your tail between your fat legs." Kagome explained. Inuyasha let out a loud snort and the rest of the class laughed quietly. Kikyo scowled.

"I don't know why you get to stay at Inuyasha's house while I'm stuck with Rina and Rika." She shouted. Kagome smiled. She had her blowing a fuse in less than five minutes.

"Simply because, he loves me Kikyo." Kagome said. Kikyo's face was getting redder and redder by the second.

"He doesn't love you! He doesn't want you, Kagome!" she yelled.

"Really Kikyo? I think he does." Kagome said holding up her left hand and showing off the engagement ring sitting on her ring finger. Kikyo gasped as well as the class.

"You're engaged to him?" Kikyo asked. Kagome nodded. Kikyo looked to Inuyasha.

"Are you really engaged to Kagome?" she asked in a fake sad tone. Inuyasha nodded. And that was the queue for the whole class to bombard them with questions.

"Can we come to your wedding, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi?" asked a couple of people.

"What kind of dress are you going to wear?" asked a few other girls. Kagome laughed.

"Score. You landed one of the hottest girls in the school." Said a couple of guys.

"Man, now you're locked. You have Kagome and only Kagome." Said a few other boys. Inuyasha smiled and pulled Kagome to him.

"That's all I need." He said. The class awed at the cuteness of them being together.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and pushed through the crowd of her fellow classmates to get to her sister.

"Kikyo. You're still invited to the wedding." Kagome said. Kikyo looked up at her.

"It still doesn't mean that I won't do anything to stop you." she threatened. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said. She pushed a strand of Kikyo's hair out of her face.

"I'll give you an invitation when they're ready." Kagome said. Kikyo nodded as Kagome pushed her way through the crowd again. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand pulled him out of the crowd with her.

"I think it's best if we just go home. It'll be quiet and we can plan the wedding there." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha nodded.

"That's a good idea." Inuyasha said. He held onto Kagome's hand tightly as they ran down the halls and to their car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome opened the door to Inuyasha's house only to be tackled by a little silver haired boy.

"Auntie Kagome!" yelled the boy. Kagome looked down at him.

"Hi Sasame!" she squealed. She bent down and picked him up.

"Your daddy's here, Sasame?" Inuyasha asked. Sasame shook his head, sending his little silver bangs flying. Kagome smiled and walked inside the house, Inuyasha not far behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know it's kind of a weird place to stop but I got kinda brain dead at this point. I can feel my brain melting. Also, I've noticed that I've gotten a little side tracked. So, I'll fix that. Anyways, I love this chapter! Inu and Kags are engaged! WOO HOO! I told you guys that I had a big surprise for you! YAY! Read and Review. Also, I'm working on another story. Here's the little preview.

.:When the Darkness Meets the Light:.

Kagome is the princess of the fairy world. She is waited on hand and foot in her castle. Most girls of the fairy world would sell their family to be in Kagome's wings, but Kagome doesn't think that this life is suited for her. She'd prefer to just be a regular person. She'd prefer to be a human. Inuyasha is the prince of the vampire world. He has maids and butlers at his side almost everywhere he goes. Most boys would stab themselves in the heart with a wooden stake to be in his fangs, but Inuyasha hates his life as a vampire. He'd rather be human than be down in the dark with his kingdom.

There you go!


End file.
